


Dejando El Dolor Atras

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Angels are Dicks, Blood Magic, Brother/Brother Incest, Caring Child, Castiel is Missing, Dark Dean Winchester, Daycare, Dean Hates Witches, Dean in Heaven, Dean to the Rescue, Demonic Possession, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, House Hunting, Hunter Training, Idiots in Love, Impala Conversations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saving People Hunting Things, Screw Destiny, Top Dean, Training Ben, Vampires, Vengeful Dean Winchester, child!fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: Dean esta harto de Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic viejo que aqui no lo tengo colgado, es del 2011 y lo colgue por primera vez en el foro de supernatural cuando los fics brotaban de las paredes, lo puli un poco pero no lo cambie mucho porque no queria que se perdiera la huella de lo que fue antes, espero haber mejorado mi escritura desde entonces XD

Parecía ser la ultima cacería que los Winchester y su amigo Castiel, en ella vieron como la oscuridad pareció tomar completo control de la situación muy a su pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero el enorme agujero negro trago todo a su paso con furia y velocidad... demonios, ángeles, personas, parte del pueblo... Nada parecía llenar su vació y por bizarro que suene lo único que quedo en pie fue la estatua del Angel Gabriel que decoraba la ahora inexistente plaza del pueblo.. Alli sana y salva solo con unos rasguños solamente. Dean, Sam y Castiel salieron ilesos de la batalla con Rafael...

 

El obstinado y pedante ángel ha caído aunque en lo único en que piensan es ese momento al caminar por los despojos de los restos de la iglesia y partes del pueblo... es que en todo aquello... algo se salvo, sus almas, el cielo, la tierra, el silencio mortecino les rodeaba junto con el olor a la sangre derrama... Deseando que solo eso este presente entre ellos la sensación certera que como siempre, parece ser que a la vuelta de la esquina algo los estará esperando para cagarles el día...

 

Pasan por enfrente de la estatua lentamente al esquivar, pedazos de techos, ladrillos como trozos de cemento o maderos es que la observan y reniegan del cabrón, que al final les dio una mano cuando lucifer los tenia acorralados... pero están hartos, los tres y Dean esta en su limite a pesar de que en ese instante solo le duele el cuerpo ... quiere la vida de mierda que tenia con Lisa y Ben, tranquila, predecible, hasta tiene ganas de no volver a ver mas a su hermano...

 

Demasiadas cosa malas en muchos años y todas ligadas a su hermano, quiere olvidarse de que es un cazador, de que es un asesino y fingir con todas sus fuerzas, aparentar con todas sus ganas el ser un tipo normal, fracasado y tranquilo en un publicito diminuto o desolado....

 

La sola idea de eso mientras observa la estatua, le encanta, incluso le hace poner una mueca de satisfacción que ni siquiera llega a ser una sonrisa...

 

Sam esta cansado las marcas de lo dedos de Rafael aun están en su cuello y como Castiel solo quiere acostarse en una cama y dormir tres días seguidos, antes de volver a cazar, pero Castiel debe volver al cielo...y ver que esta pasando por allá...

 

Un ruido los alerta al tiempo que unas rocas se mueven detrás de la blanca estatua y le apuntan con lo que tienen a mano, Castiel les hace bajar las armas poniendo sus manos en los cañones y tirando de ellas, detrás del Angel de marmol sale un niño pequeño de no mas de 3 años, de pelo lacio rubio dorado e intensos ojos verdes.

 

Esta golpeado, le sangra la cabeza abundante mente notándolo desorientado, pero al parecer es el único sobreviviente de aquel lugar, Sam se le acerca despacio se pone de cuclillas y le extiende los brazos, el niño no se lo piensa para nada y con paso lento se abalanza sobre el pecho de Sam con dejadez, el castaño lo abraza y levanta del suelo, le habla suavemente mientras vuelve junto a su hermano y el angel, le pregunta si esta bien si algo le duele, pero el niño esta tan asustado casi catatónico que no responde solo mira fijo a su alrededor, mira a los hombres a su alrededor y esconde la mirada en la cazadora de Sam...

 

\- Bueno.. al menos algo mas quedo con vida...- Dean siguió caminado

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Frío? ¿Como te llamas ?- Sam estaba feliz de que alguien mas que ellos sobreviviera, algo en su interior quería cuidar a ese niño con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Basta Sam, déjalo... no te va a decir nada, seguro va a necesitar terapia después de todo esto... - refunfuño Dean alejándose de ellos.

\- Puede ser.... pobre, quedarse sin nadie...- Sam lo abrasa y recuerda esos días de miedo con Dean a su lado y su padre lejos sin saber de su paradero.

\- Espero que el impala siga en pie y cuando pasemos por un orfanato ellos se harán cargo...- Sam mira espantado a Dean porque se da cuenta de que no quiere dejarle...

\- Bueno, ¿No crees que deberíamos aplazar lo de abandonarlo y salir corriendo? - Dean se voltea y lo mira frustrado y enojado...

\- ¿Que? Sam no me digas que te nació la estúpida idea de quedártelo...no eres mama gansa, ¿Sabes?- le dijo exasperado, para el hacer eso era mas que incorrecto, quedarse con un niño y después de todo lo que Sam había hecho no media las consecuencias solo seguía haciendo lo que le apetecía.

\- Dean.... no, no es eso pero...darle un tiempo para que se reponga...- intento menguar las cosas pero su corazón latía fuerte algo le decía que le gustaría ser la familia de ese niño.

\- ¿Tiempo Sam? ¿¡Que tiempo?! ¿El mismo de estar en medio de una cacería? ¿En un par de días? ¿O de ver como cortamos cabezas vampirezcas o de cualquier bicho que se nos cruce en nuestro camino? - le grito, ya no lo soportaba mas ¿Es que Sam no sedaba cuenta la vida de mierda que llevaban?.

\- ¡Wwoooooww! ¿Espera a que viene todo eso? - Sam no entendía la actitud de Dean, estaba encabronado, furioso y notaba la exasperación para con el....

\- ¡Viene a que estoy harto a esto! ¡Viene de ti, de estar siempre pendiente y no poder relajarme nunca y de esta mierda sentimental y de demonios, ángeles ¡Y la mierda en bote! ¡¡Estoy harto de saber que a la vuelta de la esquina alguien nos querrá rebanar!! - descargo toda su frustración, su rostro palido y ojeroso solo enmarcaba su estado interno con lujo de detalles.

\- Dean... - Sam rato de calmarlo acercándose a el.

\- ¡No, Sam!Si quieres quedarte al crío, Hazlo, ¡Yo me voy!- se dio la vuelta y camino raudo hacia el impala.

\- ¿Dean? Te... vas... ¿Sin mi...?- se quedo estático, incrédulo, su hermano le esta abandonando o el esta alucinando, si era eso, se golpeo a cabeza de seguro y Dean solo le dice que se apure.

\- ¡¡Si, Sam!! ¡Adiós!- grita con la garganta esforzando y rasgando su entonación, no hay duda en u voz y es dura y áspera casi taciturna pero sigue siento una decisión muy clara.

\- ¡¡DEAN!! ¡¡DEAN YA BASTA!! ES SOLO ESTRES.... ¡SE TE PASARA!- exclama tratando de seguirlo entre los escombros con el niño en brazos y Castiel detrás de él.

\- ¡NO, SAM! TU, EL CHICO Y CAS SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO SI QUIEREN ...¡YO ME VOY! - ya lejos de ellos se voltea para decir algo mas y se arrepiente, metiéndose en el impala.... y desaparece en el camino...

 

Entre tanto grito el niño empieza a llorar y Sam trata de calmarlo como puede, Castiel y él se miran un segundo y intentan ver el auto a lo lejos que se les escapa de la vista...

 

...............................

 

Las semanas trascurrieron sin que pudiera detenerlas y Sam seguía llamando a Dean a su teléfono pero este no le contesto nunca, intento rastrear lo, encontrarlo de todos los modos que conoce, incluso recurrió a Liza o Ben por si sabían algo de el, si su hermano quería apartarse de todo... pues, lo estaba logrando. Castiel, el niño y el seguían juntos, de motel en motel, una noche mientras Sam explicaba la trama de una película al Angel le agrado la idea que le dio, de solo trabajar en el cielo con un horario de siete horas al día y volver donde Sam, a cenar y dormir... como una persona normal.

 

Sam estaba muy angustiado día y noche mirando los caminos frente a los moteles, escuchando motores a lo lejos y esperando ver a su hermano ir por el, hasta que empezó a soñar con Dean, Dean que lo dejaba por diferentes razones, Dean que no volvía por muchas otras razones, Dean que moría en una cacería o en una trampa y el nunca se enteraba, Dean que envejezca lejos de el....

 

El aire se le hacia pesado donde quiera que este, todo costaba mas y los hoteles les quedaban apretados, la intranquilidad de Sam crecía día a día. Nunca se dio cuenta la tranquilidad que le daba tener a su hermano en la habitación y su selección de armas en la almohada siempre listo para saltar de ella dispuesto a todo en un solo segundo...

 

Castiel lo notaba y hacia lo posible por ayudarlo, pero sobre todo notaba que no dormía por lo que lo obligaba a recostarse y lo dormía con sus poderes cada noche, el conciliar el sueño le era imposible de otro modo y mas sin Dean. Castiel también hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlo pero estaba fuera de todo radar angelical y de cualquier ser que quiera hallarle, el cazador no era estúpido y si quería desaparecer sabia bien que métodos tomar...

 

A un mes de que Dean se marchara... Sam ya no le culpaba, había revisando cada una de sus paradas, viajes y desventuras, quien no quería huir de todo eso y en especialmente de “el”, que le causo tanto dolor a su hermano, las veces que le vio llorar de desesperación por tomar una y otra vez las decisiones incorrectas... no las podía ni contar.

 

Dos meses pasaron sin noticias, tenían una cotidianidad con el angel y el pequeño, Castiel lo despertaba para desayunar, el bañaba al niño y se sentaban en la escueta mesa a comer... Pero una mañana este empezó a hablar como si nada... estaban en la cocina los tres cuando le dijo que no le gustaba la crema en las tortitas, Castiel y el se miraron y luego de una charla sencilla, se enteraron que los padres del niño habían muerto hace tiempo y que el vivía con su tía abuela, Castiel confirmo que la mujer estaba en el cielo como el nombre del niño...

 

Evan era su nombre, tenia tres años y cumplía años el cinco de Mayo, en unos días sola mente, luego de una fiesta de cumpleaños escueta pro con gorritos de cartón para cada uno, globos y banderillas en las paredes, Evan soplo las velas el ángel les regalo a ambos un lugar al cual llamar hogar; mas Castiel los llevo a Vancuver, Canadá. El encontró una casa y la dejo como nueva con sus poderes, Sam dejo de cazar y se ocupo de Evan exclusivamente como si fuese su padre... en un principio no dejo la caza, pero sin Dean todo le salia mal, terminando mal herido casi todo el tiempo por lo que Castiel lo mando al demonio varias veces por como volvía.

 

Después consiguió un par de trabajos, en un almacén y un bar, Evan iba a la guardería y después del trabajo llegaba a la casa y Castiel estaba allí con Evan. El ángel intentaba cocinar para ellos, pero todo se le quemaba cada vez y terminaban en alguna parte del mundo comiendo alguna excentricidad por la bronca de Castiel de no lograr la cosa mas normal del mundo, como calentar una sopa en lata...

 

El tiempo paso cada vez mas rápido Evan preguntando sobre su vida, de porque Castiel era un ángel, quien era el rubio de las fotos que había por todos lados de la casa y donde estaba, acordarse de Dean le dolía y el peque se daba cuenta. Al poco tiempo dejo de preguntar y empezó el kindergarden, Evan tenia 5 años, Castiel y Sam se habían transformado en una familia y en todo su mundo...

 

........................

 

Lejos de allí Ben se marchaba de lo que fue su hogar, el mismo día que cumplió los 18 años, su madre le gritaba desde el frente de su casa que estaba loco si salia detrás de Dean, que ni siquiera su hermano sabia donde estaba a pesar de estar detrás de el todo un año no le había encontrado. Liza se había cazado con un doctor dos años atrás y a Ben el tipo no le gustaba, por lo que siguió su camino sin mirar atrás un segundo.

 

Tampoco le gustaba la escuela pero la termino. En su ultimo examen de coeficiente intelectual saco un 215, un superior a genio. Le hicieron varios exámenes mas y en todos salio exitoso sin siquiera terminar la secundaria, las universidades le ofrecían matricularlo de inmediato, con residencia paga y unas becas descomunales.

 

Pero no le interesaba... siempre fue inteligente, pero a los ocho años se dio cuenta de que quería vivir la vida, tener amigos y retrasar lo mas posible la inserción a un mundo que no le encontraba sentido de ser... lo único con sentido en su niñez era Dean y su manera de ver la familia y lo que era como cazador, el sabia bien que no era su padre pero no perdía la esperanza de serlo en realidad.

 

Se marcho, no se arrepentía para nada. Tomo la camioneta de Dean, su permiso de conducir y se fue por la carretera, si Dean no quería ser encontrado debía de estar en algún lugar alejado de todo o en medio de ninguna parte y los caminos eran la única manera de llegar ahí y encontrarle...

 

Pasaron meses intensos donde el valerse por si solo no solo era un desafío era mas duro que divertido y aun si no lo hallo... vendió la camioneta y se quedo en un pueblo de Baltimore, había encontrado los restos de un impala del '77 y se enfoco en repararlo tal como Dean le había enseñado, , trabajo en un taller mecánico también ganaba algo de dinero y tenia a su disposición todas las herramientas necesarias, se abasteció de lo que necesitara para “Darle” al camino como decía Dean de allí en mas...le tomo tiempo pero a los tres meses ya lo tenia listo.

 

El impala tenia nombre“Dallas”, era de color azul oscuro y con todos los detalles plateados, de noche parecía tan negro como el de Dean, un par de semanas después en la carretera se detuvo en un bar, se quedo allí, jugando al pool y ganando algo de dinero. Se sentó en la barra y escucho por casualidad que en ese pueblo las cosas no iban bien. Afino el oído por una chica que aceleraba las palabras, no se hacia entender y sus amigas se reían por su tono de voz y su impaciencia de contarlo todo...

 

Era linda... pelo rubio, ojos miel, boca tierna y rosácea, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo se le acerco y le invito un trago. Dean le había aclarado hace tiempo que a las chicas se las encara de una, con una sonrisa y un copa, con la voz firme y la mirada fija en sus ojos, para no parecer un idiota y ser rechazado en los primeros tres segundos...

 

Las técnicas de Dean y todo lo que le enseño en un solo año, le resultaba mas valioso y de utilidad que cualquier otra cosa que le dijeran en una universidad. Sabia moverse, convencer, mentir y evadir cualquier requisa policial....

 

Sabia trabajar y estafar a los incautos con el poker y el pool y ni hablar de su puntería en los dardos, decía que con su cara de niño bueno, todos le creerían sin mas cualquier cosa que dijera, igual que a su hermano menor. Y así era, todos se creerían mas listos que el y querrían estafarle, pero él le enseño bien sumado a su memoria y capacidad de aprendizaje era una copia exacta de Dean, por eso se tenia fe, sabia que tarde o temprano le encontraría...

 

En los dos meses anteriores se había cruzado con Bobby y le afirmo que lo encontraría, el hombre le miro con los ojos entre cerrados analizando cada musculo de su cuerpo como si estuviera decidiendo si confiar en el o no, el viejo cazador re acomodo su gorra y le entrego una copia del diario que tenia del padre de Dean y le arreglo el baúl de Dallas con un arsenal para uno, se aseguro de que sabia disparar, usar un machete y como lidiar con un fantasma, Bobby no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso y sabia que si Dean se enteraba de que andaba en los caminos cazando, solo, un niño de 18 años. Volvería y lo cosería a tiros pero él mismo se cosería a tiros si no lo hacia, porque tampoco podía dejarlo ir tras Dean Winchester sin un arma en la mano y un arsenal en el baúl, pero no le dejo marcharse hasta que estuviera protegido, tatuado y adiestrado con lo mínimo indispensable.

 

Volviendo al presente la chica que se acomodaba cariñosa en sus brazos mientras le contaba mas lentamente lo que sucedía en el pueblo, al parecer la mujeres solteras de mediana edad desaparecían misteriosamente. Una vecina de ella por ejemplo, había desaparecido el día anterior y la policía no tenia ni idea de que sucedía, era un pueblo pequeño y eso no era normal....

 

La noche se extinguía y el se llevo al a chica al asiento trasero de Dallas, la paso bien y llevo a la chica hasta su casa, estaciono y se despidió de ella. Dejo el auto a unas cuadras del lugar y reviso la casa de la vecina de Katty cree que se llamaba, lo que se encontró no era un fantasma o un demonio como pensó en un principio, eran vampiros...

 

Encontró rastros de forcejeo en el baño y dos gotas de sangre en una posición muy extraña, volvió al hotel donde se hospedo e investigo los lugares posibles donde podrían ocultarse... con google earth le fue fácil encontrar algo vía satélite, unos cobertizos cerca de una mina abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Nadie iba por allí porque la contaminación del aire era demasiada, pero eso fue hacia mucho tiempo... Cualquier criatura podria esconderse alli.

 

Preparo todo para la cacería, afilo los machetes, consiguió sangre de muerto, embadurno ballestas y cuchillos, durmió un par de horas y antes de que el sol cayera se dirigió a la mina abandonada...


	2. Chapter 2

El asunto debería haber sido sencillo, entrar sigilosamente y cortar cuanta cabeza vampiresca se le cruce y así fue, pero se tardo mas de la cuenta y no contaba con que el líder del nido fuera un antiguo, lo tenia acorralado con sus enormes manos por el cuello clavando sus unías y cortándole la respiración...

 

Su machete estaba muy lejos de él y ahora se ponía a pensar que le vendría bien tener un compañero con el cual contar para estos casos, pero algo llama su atención un sonido tajante y un alinea de sangre que se abre paso por el cuello de su agresor....

 

La cabeza cae y él ya no esta en peligro, tose, recuperándose con dolor el aire perdido, el vampiro muerto no tiene una explicación, hasta que levanta la mirada y allí esta, todo cuanto quiso siempre recuperar...

 

Dean.... Dean Winchester, su emoción le sobre lleva, esta apunto de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, cuando Dean lo toma del cuello y lo levanta del piso, la voz oscurecida y grabe lo dejan sin habla, ahora que algo de luz se proyecta sobre el rostro enfurecido de Dean le hace darse cuenta lo cambiado que esta... de lo que el había conocido de él.

 

\- ¡¡Que demonios haces aquí Ben!!...- en un hilo impaciente, seco y duro.

\- ¿Como? Eh... bueno, te he estado buscando...- logra soltar de su lengua con el fuerte agarre de Dean sobre su traquea.

\- ¿¡Porque!? - la pesadez de sus palabras llama su atención, esa voz áspera y profunda no es la que el conoció.

\- ¿¿Porque?? Por que me importas y eres el mejor padre que he tenido y no pienso desistir de ti..- reclamo esperando ver al Dean que conoció.

\- Vuelve con tu madre Ben y aléjate de mi - dijo soltándolo y saliendo del almacén...

\- ¡No! Me voy contigo... - lo siguió todo ese tiempo y lo había hallado casi sin esperarlo y no se alejaría de el por nada del mundo.

\- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡No lo harás y deja la caza, esto no es asunto tuyo!!...- el cazador se volteo para enfrentarle, retándole y levantando un dedo como el padre que solía ser para él.

\- Lo siento mucho.... pero eso no depende de ti y ya lo soy por cierto... - aclaro sonriendo.

\- ¿Como? - el desgastado hombre no quería esa vida para él, podía ver la leve preocupación esconderse en esa mirada dura.

\- He estado casando 5 meses ya...- comento orgulloso.

\- No es posible, ¡¡Tu no sabes nada de esto..!! - reclamo, no quería que Ben el niño que conocía cayese en toda esa mierda.

\- Se lo que necesito saber y eso es todo, no voy a apartar mi vista de ti de nuevo...- la terquedad del chico era igual que la de Sam y eso agrieto la muralla que levanto para no pensar mas en su hermano.

\- Has lo que quieras... ¡¡Demonios !! Solo no te me acerques...- camino hasta su auto.

\- Todo lo contrario, estaré pegado a ti hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que paso contigo....- le persiguió impaciente rumbo al impala.

\- ¡BEN!- le reclamo.

\- ¡DEAN! - Dean ya sentía que su hermano estaba picándole como siempre y ya no estaba seguro si detestaba eso o no.

\- Demonios eres insoportable...- contesto.

 

Ya en el hotel, Dean tenia alquilada una habitación con dos camas... a Ben le pareció extraño pero el cazador no dijo nada desde su ultimo intercambio de palabras, el rubio estaba demacrado, tenia una barba pelirroja abundante como desprolija, unas ojeras monumentales oscuras y el cabello hasta los hombros, el diría que si se peinaba... si no fuese por sus ojos verdes que también carecían de brillo, él seria un completo desconocido...

 

Dean le aclaro que no serian compañeros de un momento a otro... que no dormirían en la misma habitación tampoco, que tan pronto en la mañana el tomaría su camino y Ben otro, pero Ben se sentó frente a él y le dijo que se veía horrible, ignorando por completo sus condiciones. El joven que tenia en frente ya no era el niño que recordaba y le contesto con la terquedad que solo conocía de su familia porque de ningún modo lo dejaría, lo acababa de encontrar, él había aprendido varios métodos para rastrear a alguien y si quería los ponía en practica con él...

 

Dean bufo por la tozudez del chico, le recordaba demasiado a Sam y eso le jodía aun mas.

 

El cazador intento sacárselo de encima varias veces por no decir 27 ocasiones en las que se escabullo y lo mas que tardo Ben en hallarle de nuevo fue un día...así que desistió, ya cansado y empezaron a viajar juntos, claro que ninguno de los dos dejaría su impala... a Dean la pareció una estupidez ponerle nombre a un auto y Ben le refuto que decirle “princesa, nena y bebe” era un peor...

 

Poco a poco las cazarías los iban coordinando, Dean no admitiría nunca que estaba orgulloso y que se le inflaba el pecho por las perspicacias del chico como por su velocidad para zafarse de problemas, Dean se dedico a enseñarle mas como las maneras de ser un mejor escapista, empleando cuerdas, esposas, cadenas, lo que fuese.

 

La velocidad con la que aprendía también le asombro, pero lo que empezó a gustarle mas era salir por ahí con el chico, relajarse después de una caza exitosa como solía ser su costumbre, veía como Ben conquistaba chicas y el reía porque usaba todas y cada una de sus técnicas... las cuales recuerda haber comentado con el cuando vivían en la misma casa.

 

El aspecto de Dean mejoro conforme pasaban las semanas y un par de meses juntos, el cazador dormía mejor con alguien en la otra cama, el sonido de la respiración tranquila y apacible le permitía conciliar el sueño, relajarse unos instantes. Había notado días después de dejar a Sam que no conseguía dormir en una habitación que se le hacia demasiado grande en vez de demasiado chica, los espacios libres le molestaban y la imagen de Sam lo perseguía, pero con Ben allí era mas sencillo pasar el día a día...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam estaba sentado en el comedor frente a su laptop todas las tardes, el mantenía un contacto con Ben después de que este le dijera que iría a buscar a Dean y se topara con Bobby. Sam se ofreció a ayudarle con las investigaciones si las necesitaba, podían comunicarse perfectamente por internet, pero no sabia de Ben hacia ya unos meses...

 

Le preocupo pensar que cazar sin un compañero, lo haya cruzado a la lista de decesos anónimos del mundo, le envío varios mensajes durante días, pidiéndole respuestas pero no tuvo respuesta, los días trascurrían y tras una terrible pesadilla de Ben muriendo a manos de un demonio una noche no le dejo volver a pegar ojo...

 

Como si no tuviese suficiente con soñar con Dean constantemente, ahora soñaba que Ben estaba en peligro, bajo a la cocina y tomo la botella de tequila, siete chupitos y los alineo sirviéndose en todos ellos el liquido que lo dejaba noqueado, uno tras otro se tomo los siete de un golpe, se sirvió nuevamente.

 

Después de media hora de chupitos Sam estaba bien borracho, miro por encima de su hombro y en el estante superior del aparador estaba la laptop, la tomo y se metió en Internet... Ben no había respondido ningún mensaje, así que abrió un montón de ventanas y en el mareo que tenia no se dio cuenta donde estaba escribiendo... ya que Sam estaba levando un diario, idea de Castiel, que se la pasaba viendo películas para poder aparentar mejor ser una persona humana normal.

 

Pensó que estaba escribiendo en el, pero no, estaba escribiendo directamente en el meil de Ben....

 

Escribió todo cuanto de le cruzo por la cabeza, plasmándolo en ese texto, “la manera en que extrañaba a Dean, al extremo de que no podía dormir sin la ayuda de Cas, de lo crecido que esta Evan y de la maestra de jardín que le tira los perros cada vez que le ve y a él ya no se le ocurren mas escusas para rehuirle. 

 

De Castiel y sus horarios de trabajo, que ahora se toma los fines de semana jajajaja (escribió su risa), de la fuga de gas de la estufa que arreglo, de Canadá y su clima frío, del bar y su dueño Curtis, de sus pesadillas con Dean, y de sus miedos de no verlo mas, de todo y cada uno de los detalles de su hermano que tanto extraña, la manera de tomar una cerveza a la mañana para despejarse, de como limpia y alista las armas del baúl sobre su cama y esta que luego la cama apesta a liquido de armas, la manera especial que tiene de manejar y como no le deja tocar el volante, como arregla a su nena, como se cepilla los dientes, de el olor que tiene la habitación después de que Dean se afeita y todo huele a aftersheve, como le queda la ropa, que ropa usa, las botas que siempre compra y que cualquier otra cosa es para pringados, el anillo que era de su madre, la cazadora de Jhon, el colgante que usa desde que se lo regalo en navidad, la manera en que le brillan las dos gemas verdes....”

 

¿¿Gemas verdes?? Se pregunto Ben mientras leía uno de los miles de meils que le mandaba el alto, además que eso no era una carta de “como estas” o “donde” y “dime si estas bien” denotando la preocupación en cada letra, era mas una llana confirmación de los sentimientos de Sam por Dean....y tal vez una razón.

 

Todas y cada una de las siguientes palabras eran hacia su hermano, lo que lo quería y conocía y como disfrutaba de su presencia. Cuando Ben termino de leer el resto de la carta noto como la escritura iba disminuyendo de coherencia, parecía como si Sam estuviese ebrio... eso le causo gracia hasta que llego a la parte del texto donde parecía que se había echado a llorar, por como arrastraba las letras y las repetía, como no se entendía ni la mitad del texto entre cortando, palabras sueltas y sin sentido pero marcadas de dolor y angustia, y para que eso se note a través de un teclado era obvio que Sam estaba muy dolido y estaba en pleno sufrimiento... la carta termino con un “te amo”, puntos suspensivos, y un “Dean”.

 

Fue todo un shock esas ultimas palabras que dejaron una estela de pena en su ser, tal vez por eso Dean se alejo de todo, tal vez fue esa la razón de que abandonara a Sam a su suerte, pero algo mas había que no le cerraba... tenia que averiguar que era lo que llevo a Dean a irse y si era posible que quisiera volver con Sam...


	3. Chapter 3

El ángel se sacudió el polvo frente a la casa donde vive con su amigo, levanta la mirada y lo que ve es una puerta azul en una casa blanca, en el aire esta el aroma a esas magdalenas que Sam hace para Evan y suspira, mira al cielo y no, la verdad, le encanta no tener que vivir allá y se pregunta donde estará Dean que no vuelve y disfruta de esto con su hermano.

 

Camina por la senda que da a la entrada, sube los cinco escalones y abre la puerta, la casa parece de ensueño no tiene muchos muebles pero esta llena de fotos de Evan, de Sam, de Dean y de el por todos lados, cierra la puerta, pasa por un lado de la escalera atravesando el corto pasillo que da a la cocina, topándose con la imagen paternal y la enorme sonrisa de Sam horneando para el niño y sus amguitos los cuales toman la merienda en un bullicio alegre y despreocupado.

 

Se acerca lentamente, Evan cuando le ve, se le enciende la carita y se lanza a sus brazos; el niño se lo pasa abrazándole, no es que le moleste, es raro... solo eso, Sam se da la vuelta con la bandeja llena de magdalenas y le pregunta como le ha ido hoy, sabe que el Winchester le relaja estar rodeado de niños, haciendo cosas normales y de familias normales.

 

Pero contrasta tanto con lo que pasa por las noches, las pesadillas, los llantos por mas que el lo ponga a dormir a la fuerza, o induzca sus sueños a un ambiente menos hostil no logra apartar sus pesadillas completamente, su fuerte subconsciente siempre lo lleva a preocuparse por Dean o por Ben y el miedo de que algo les pase o no ver mas a su hermano mayor lastima su alma y esas son heridas que el no puede sanar.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Ben tuvo que dejar a Dallas en un almacén a recaudo de Bobby, porque a Dean le rompía soberanamente ir y venir en dos autos y porque llamaba demasiado la atención, a la mitad de los lugares a donde van los confunden con padre e hijo y Dean se a rendido en negarlo porque es muy raro ver dos tíos viajando juntos, que no son parientes y que se llevan tanta edad como ellos... aun mas, ya suficiente había tenido todos esos años con Sammy y que los confundieran como pareja; que piensen lo mismo de Ben, no le hacia ninguna gracia y empezó a decir que era su hijo.

 

Lo cual le gustaba mucho al precoz cazador, pero el no diría nada nunca al respecto.

 

Han tenido unas doce caserías en tres meses con siete días y a aprendido un montón de detallismos de la supervivencia del cazador, que no están en ningún libro y menos en el diario que Bobby le dio o que posee Dean, teniendo a Dean como maestro ...bueno digamos que ese a ligado una buenas golpisas en el área de defensa personal.

 

El aprende rápido pero tener un ojo morado, un esguince en la mano, una mancha enorme y negra en las costillas del gancho que le acento su mentor, hace del aprendizaje algo no muy agradable que digamos, Dean no a tenido reparos en dañarle para darle una lección y para quitarle posturas erróneas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 

Ha empezado a hablarle de Sam y como le enseño a el, como aprendió de Jhon y de Bobby y de cada uno de los encontronazo que han tenido con la oscuridad y como se a ensañado con ellos, cuando empezó a hablar en plural de el y de Sam y de su discusiones o de sus altercados, de como le picaba, del tiempo que pasaban juntos era algo muy similar a la carta de Sam... pero claro sin esa ultima frase final, el moño de todo este embrollo.

 

Si supiera que Dean siente lo mismo por Sam, podría tramar algo para reunirles, pero esta seguro de que apenas se huela donde lo lleva lo mata. Hay que ser mas listo pero aunque el lo es... bueno, el instinto de Dean es mucho mas agudo y experimentado que el de el, necesita conocerle mas, o... preguntar a la persona que mas le conoce... y engañarles.

 

Ben conducía en una carretera desolada en mitad de la noche con Dean a su lado y dormido, el único momento en que podía ponerse a pensar, sin que el semblante que pone al hacerlo le delate y Dean se percatara de lo que piensa o de que trama algo.

 

Lo que tenia que hacer era embaucar a Sam para que le diga mas de Dean; todo de el si era posible y no exponer sus conocimientos con el cazador, engañando a Sam de que aun no le encuentra y que necesita mas datos para encontrarle...

 

Solo necesitaba un caso fácil, algo que le de tiempo para hablar con Sam sin que Dean se entere, mientras hace la investigación, y acercar a ambos lo suficiente para ponerles frente a frente de alguna manera....

 

Si bueno, solo sabia la punta del iceberg que es Dean, había varios baches en sus conocimientos de ellos dos para engatusarlos, pero empezaba a saber donde presionar para obtenerlos... miro a Dean en el asiento de copiloto, desparramado y exhausto, tenia ojeras horribles y al levantar la mirada vio un cartel de bienvenida a una ciudad con la propaganda de las mejores termas del condado...

 

Ben sonrío y acelero el Impala, la distracción... chicas, termas, bikinis y la investigación de algún supuesto caso, era la suficiente distracción que necesitaba para ahondar en la relación de esos dos y juntarles de una vez.

 

El hotel que eligió Ben, estaba justo frente a las termas, empezó a amanecer cuando pidió la habitación, despertó a Dean y se metieron dentro a dormir lo que quedaba de esas tempranas horas, el enorme hombre aun dormido y caminando por enfrene de el lo llamo Sammy... En toda la corta conversación hasta el cuarto donde callo dormido de nuevo, era obvio que le extrañaba, pero cual habría sido el motivo que lo llevo a dejar a Sam, que termino de decirle a Dean que no podían seguir juntos, la dudas y se le agolpaban mientras se desvestía y miraba a Dean mas detenidamente. 

 

Se metió en la cama ordenando los pasos de la próxima semana, tenia que ser exacto. Y disimulado, inventarse alguna relación con alguna chica para poder salir sin la supervisión de Dean ...en ese momento se le cruzo por la cabeza como era que Sam podía tomarse unos minutos para el con Dean pegado a su culo para que nada le pasase, porque se nota mucho su obsesión por cuidarle.

 

En varias ocasiones de peligro en las ultimas cacerías lo llamo Sammy, y luego lo negó, claro; empezaba a creer que el estaba llenando un espacio que no le correspondía, el quería ser su hijo, no el remplazo de su hermano, aun le quedaba ese asunto por concretar y un día de estos tendría material genético suficiente para hacer el estudio que su madre asegura se hizo y no sabe porque pero al escucharla, algo en su voz el hace desconfiar de ella.

 

La mente de Ben estaba muy ocupada con distintos puntos de vista y deseos y realizaciones a cumplir, mientras caía dormido, tenia seis horas antes de que el apetito descomunal de Dean lo despierte y vayan por el desayuno-almuerzo que engullen todos los días.

 

...........................................

 

En Nebraska, Castiel no sabe porque esta allí realmente, esta rodeado de padres en un aula llena de cosas de niños y mesitas pequeñas donde Sam y el se siente ridículos sentados en ellas, pero llegaron tarde y las sillas normales están ocupadas, Sam intenta distraerse de las miradas de los padres que les rodean con el hámster del aula que esta justo a su lado en una especie de estantería de colores, mientras Cas pelea con su gabardina y la sillita para no caerse de ella; el sabe lo que están pensando esos padres, no hace falta ser un genio por que le ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Dean; algunas de las miradas son de reproche y desaprobación y otras de simpatía. 

 

Por suerte la maestra sabe que Castiel es el tío de Evan, que son parientes y primos, claro tenían que dar alguna historia, era inevitable dar algunos antecedentes compatibles con la vida de Jimmy sobre la existencia de su amigo, por lo cual los documentos de nacimiento de Jimmy confirman la existencia de un hermano gemelo en este caso seria Castiel y que son primos de algún bizarro modo y que nada mas hay entre ellos.

 

Pero aun así en ese pueblito de Nebraska parece que dos tíos que viven juntos y tienen un niño a cargo, son pareja si o si, y eso no les agrada mucho que digamos, excepto a los Morrison y los Pierce que son de mente abierta y saben bien, [que nada pasa entre ellos] pero lo desean y se les nota demasiado, a pesar de que el no puede dormir si Castiel no lo obliga o se quede allí a su lado, simulando dormir como lo hacia con Dean, porque su cabeza no se permite dormir solo sin la respiración de alguien como sonido de fondo y eso lo esta volviendo loco.

 

Obliga a su mente a volver a la reunión, es solo una formalidad en conjunto para informar a los padres como van los niños, Castiel se queda mirando el libro de cuentos que acaba de entregarle la misma maestra que acosa a Sam cada vez que lo ve, con la frase “Aun tengo esperanzas Sam?” en sus ojos y el bello de su brazo se eriza, cuando la mirada de la mujer se fija en el y el se arrima a Castiel, que el angel se gira a preguntarle en un susurro “Para que quiero yo este libro, Sam” y sus rostros quedan demasiado cerca, pero el angel que de espacio personal no sabe nada, le sigue hablando sobre el libro y luego a pedido de la maestra se pone a leerlo.

 

A Castiel lo retan por ser tan frío e inexpresivo al leer, y el angel objeta que el no entiende porque el corderito tendría que llorar si es un animal pintado en papel y el libro es de cartón, Sam rápidamente le hunde el codo en sus costillas para detener su discurso, pero el dolor intenso que le recorre en todo el brazo es algo que intenta disimular, Castiel le dice en susurros que es un idiota al lastimarse solo y pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros, Sam se frota el golpe a la columna de hierro que no supo que seria el angel.

 

Castiel le frota el brazo y lo mantiene cerca y Sam reclama su espacio personal y el angel no sabe bien porque saca el tema del espacio persona ahora, pero el no sabe [ya que esta de espaldas al reto de los padres] que todos les miran y los Pierce y los Morrison están con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por suerte en ese instante con tantos espectadores de lo cariñoso que se a vuelto el angel por culpa de Evan, suena el timbre de inicio de clases y Evan y sus amigos de clase entras como un torbellino al aula, el pequeño de dorada cabellera y ojos verdes se lanza sobre ellos y los aprieta tanto como su pequeños brazos pueden.

 

Al despedirse y dejarlo en su clase, Castiel lo acompaña a casa; ya Sam que aun esta resentido del golpe con el muro de piedra, y lo deja justo en la puerta azul donde viven... Sam saluda al angel que camina de vuelta sobre la senda de su jardín y al llegar a la vereda este se da la vuelta, lo saluda en retorno y con un batir de alas el hombre desaparece de su vista.

 

Es un jueves por la noche y Castiel no volverá hasta el viernes por la noche, porqué así tendrá el fin de semana libre, a el eso le significa una noche en vela... mucho alcohol, y largas sesiones con su diario virtual...

 

Suspira cansado mientras que camina por la casa, el lugar donde suele trabajar esta siendo reparado, justo a mitad de semana un caño de agua sobre su oficina se rompió y empapo a medio mundo, arruinando papeles y computadoras, un desastre monumental pero a el eso es tan atípico en su vida que se lo paso genial, escuchando las quejas de sus compañeros y el mes fuera de la oficina que usaran para tomarse vacaciones pagas y todo lo que no extrañara el lugar.

 

Pero sin Evan allí la casa es solitaria y gigantesca incluso con su tamaño es decir mucho, se recuesta en el sofá y se levanta de nuevo quedándose sentado, la razón es su adolorido codo, como se le fue a olvidar que el es un angel? Dios el calambre aun le perdura por el golpe, si Dean estuviese allí le haría un masaje con esa crema apestosa que tanto odia y esta en su bolso, estiro la mano debajo del sofá el siempre solía guardar su mochila allí...

 

Desiste....

 

El ya no tiene su mochila, su mochila aun esta en el impala junto con Dean... se hunde en sus hombros y se masera duramente el golpe adrede para que le duela mas, y tal vez, solo tal vez el dolor en su pecho no sea tan grabe, tan profundo, sin tan sin sentido, nunca pensó que la vida se le haría absurda sin Dean, ama a Evan esta seguro el niño es un calco de Dean a esa edad, las locuras del angel lo hacen reír pero nada de eso le dura demasiado.

 

Le cuesta respirar y se levanta lentamente son la cabeza llena de Dean, baja al sótano y se para enfrene de una barra y alza los brazos para sujetarse, esta llorando y no quiere hacerlo, levanta su cuerpo y el brazo le da un calambre en advertencia -lo ignora- aprieta los dientes y sigue elevándose una y otra ves hasta que ya no lo siente, no siente los brazos, ni su pecho, ni sus dientes mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangre.

 

Un par de horas después escucha al subir las escaleras el timbre de la pc, siempre la deja abierta por si Ben aparece, por lo que se apresura como puede, tiene los músculos laxos después de haberse hostigado con ejercicio, pero al llegar a la laptop un mensaje de que Ben esta en linea le hace soltar el aire que no sabia que retenía.

 

\- ¡¿Ben?!- la ventanilla del Skype se abre y frente a le esta un chico mucho mas grande de los que recordaba al pequeño Ben, ahora que lo recuerda toda su comunicacion ha sido telefonica y por meil.  
\- Hola Sam, ha pasado tiempo, no sabia si el Sammy_imala67 serias tu, pero... Es un alivio...- Ben levanta vista de un libro, parece estar en una biblioteca - ¿...Y como estas? ¿...Sam es bien..? ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunta al verle agitado sudado, con la ropa descolocada y tan sorprendido.  
\- No, no, todo esta bien estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando llamaste, Ben, ¿Como te ha ido?? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Pudiste...- Ben lo corta.  
\- No Sam, lo siento... aun no, he tenido algunas pistas pero en el momento que pensé que ya lo tenia se había ido de allí hace dias...- mintió descaradamente, mostrando un rostro avergonzado de no dar la talla para encontrar a Dean.  
\- No, esta bien... no te preocupes... se que es.... Difícil.. .- Sam ya no le miraba, toda la tristeza que le rodeaba al hermano menor de los Winchester le dolió al mismo joven cazador, veía tan inútil que no estén juntos cuando ambos no pueden estas separados.  
\- Escucha ...tengo otra pista... - Sam mira la pantalla y un destello se refleja en ello, Ben sonríe, pero Sam se sorprende mas por el gesto... ese gesto en el niño... le recordó tal cual a su hermano, un gesto que veía a diario junto con un cerveza en algún bar de carretera, esa media sonrisa le acelero el corazón de repente y tuvo que sujetarse la camisa húmeda y arrugada donde su corazón planeaba un escape de entre sus costillas.  
\- Sam estas bien?- un reflejo verde se escapo de os ojos de Ben, cuando se acerco a la pantalla y la luz de la ventana de la biblioteca le pego mas de lleno en la cara y solo podia ver a Dean... en Ben.  
\- Si...dime que tienes... Y vere en que puedo ayudar, tu háblame yo voy... a ponerme otra camisa... - dijo al levantarse - Tienes que decirme...- continuo mientras se agarraba el brazo herido,- ...De donde salieron esos golpes Ben, y te diré como curarlos mas rápido - el joven miro la pantalla que solo mostraba a Sam de lejos metiéndose como en una cocina, revisando un canasto de ropa limpia, sobre una mesa de desayuno.  
\- Unos vampiros... me apalearon pero salí ileso... o mejor dicho con vida... - lo miro regresar y ponerse la camiseta amarilla sabia que tenia que desviar el tema, eso no se lo creía ni el, había sido Dean quien lo dejo así todo mal trecho.  
\- Ese color te asienta - dijo el niño con vos burlona.  
\- Cállate – se miro el color brillante que le había quedado después del lavado.  
\- Vamos Sam que con el pelo largo y esa blusa eres todo una nena.- soltó sin poder evitarlo.  
\- No es blusa!! Solo es una remera que se destiño con un pato de Evan...- hizo un puchero mirando la pantalla.  
\- ¿Un pato? - se quedo mirándolo el niño como incrédulo.  
\- Si... un pato – dijo bajito, demasiado adorable pensó Ben y no pudo evitar...  
\- ¡¡Que imbécil!! ¡¡¿¿Como no te fijas que pones en el lava ropas!!?? ja ja ja ja ja ja - se descostillo.  
\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Fue un accidente!!-  
\- ¡Y tu un ridículo! Ja ja ja - respondió en el acto.  
\- Cretino – contra ataco.  
\- Perra ja ja ja ja - Sam se callo al notar mas aun las similitudes entre Dean y Ben, no lo había visto en persona o su imagen, desde los ocho años pero el joven frente a el era mas musculoso, mas alto y sus ojos marrones manchados de verde era una copia de su hermano...  
\- Eh, ¿Que pasa Sam?- se percato del silencio de su receptor del otro lado de la pantalla cuando la risa se le fue.  
\- No nada... dime que tienes...- continuo intentando dejar a Dean fuera de su mente aunque sea un momento.  
\- Si...- Ben junto unos papeles y otros recortes de periódico para simular la búsqueda de su hermano y un caso de fantasmas supuestamente el cual Dean lo mando a investigar a la biblioteca dándole la oportunidad de estar solo y contactar con Sam.- Escucha bien... Missuri, la zona oeste del río... han visto distintos tipos de mujeres de blanco que desaparecen en el, sumergiéndose en el río y sin salir... y las muertes de hombres jóvenes se acumulan... - empezó con su actuación con la mirada atenta de Sam.

 

 

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

No lo comprende... lo mira una y otra vez...

 

Y es Sam quien le deja, no como fue en realidad [esta vez] esta vez el no podría impedir que el se fuera... todo por fin había terminado [El lo sabia] no mas ángeles caducos queriendo cargarse la creación de su padre, no mas niños que cuidar por los que velar día y noche, no mas hermano que le necesite, no mas vida para Dean [Sam se marcharía] ...pero lo único que el sabe hacer es cazar... lo sabia desde el momento en que le dijeron que lo querían seleccionar como soldadio de plomo y hacer de el un recipiente para una lucha de hermanos que el mismísimo dios.

 

Pero.... en su sueños; ni el infierno se comparaba al ver la espalda de Sam irse; alejarse de el, abandonar lo otra vez, así que al primer capricho del su niño adorado se fue primero; que sea él quien le vea partir por una vez, que sea el quien le espere, el seria libre, libre de no cuidarle, libre de no sentir la necesidad de apartar las pesadillas de el, libre de no decir mas nada, libre de contestar preguntas, los porque, los como, los quizás, los podría... dejar los deseos de él, a un lado por una vez en su vida y vivir la suya...

 

Pero... le duele... le duele tanto que no lo entiende, no puede dormir sin Sam en la otra cama, y no puede olerle en las mañanas a su alrededor, no puede escucharle quejarse de la cama, no puede escuchar el desquiciarte tipeo de sus largos dedos y de esas enormes manos posadas sobre el teclado, no lo ve caminar con libros en mano, no puede escucharle imaginar vivir una vida que no tiene, pensando en una casa de puerta azul [el siempre quiso una puerta azul] no roja, no verde, nada que diga peligro o futuro, solo azul, calmo y neutro y libre como es siempre soñó despierto.

 

Al hallar a Ben con ese vampiro, a punto de convertirle para recuperar a la familia que el chico le quito, sintió de nuevo, sintió la necesidad de respirar, la necesidad de latir, la necesidad de pronunciar palabra, sonidos de su garganta muerta y silenciada por un largo año con varios meses, y cuando aun así se escucho asimismo... sentía como el dolor se le escapaba sobre cada letra pronunciada, como cada palabra rasgaba su decisión de irse antes, antes de que Sam le deje a él.

 

A pesar de que el muchacho terco por naturaleza se pareciera tanto a Sam, en sus ojos bi color, que no había día en que se decidieran por uno solo, marrones o verdes era sencillo pero no [ni el, ni Sam se decidían, lo querían todo] o como la cacería los oscurecía, no son como los de lisa tan negros e imperturbables, se odiaba así mismo mas aun por permitirle cazar solo, por saber que le buscaban y no aparecer y saber que el chico esta desesperado porque él sea su padre, lo que lo impulso a salir en su búsqueda.

 

 

Al día de hoy se da cuenta de que pronuncia el nombre de Sam no por descuido, si no por la necesidad... necesidad de escucharlo salir de su boca o solo porque se relaja lo suficiente para llamarlo entre dientes, a pesar de no tenerlo a su lado, le enferma esta necesidad y no la entiende.

 

Y tampoco entiende su inaguantable necesidad de preocuparse de lo que no le concierne, ¿Que habrá sido de ese niño? Era solo un niño, ¿Porque no podía pensar en descansar y guardar silencio por una vez? Porque apenas salvo el mundo... Y el tenia que meterse de lleno a salvar una vida o apropiarse de ese retoño, ¿Que necesidad tenia? ¿No podía pensar en todo lo que le hizo a él? Intentar enmendar todo el dolor que le causo, no podía ponerse a pensar en él un momento y velar por él un segundo...

 

¿Acaso estaba pidiendo mucho?

 

Es egoísta lo sabe, ahora que las luces de la mañana no le deja pegar ojo se hace el dormido, mientras nota la mirada de Ben sobre el, como lo hacia Sam escudriñándole respuestas a su figura inerte, ¿Porque demonios se tiene que parecer tanto? ¿¿Porque no le dejan en paz?? 

 

Mejor dicho... ¿Porque no puede vivir sin el? Como quisiera no sentir nada, sumirse en ese hoyo oscuro que encontró en su alma apenas arranco el impala un año y medio atrás y quedarse allí y pudrirse. Porque Sam no pensaba en el un poco y dejaba al niño donde tuviera una vida normal pacifica, con padres que no se estén trasladando de un lugar al otro y que no morirían de angustia al perderle de vista cuando vaya al colegio.

 

Porque era tan difícil... que Sam le quisiera un poco mas a el, se siente estúpido y un bastardo egoísta, pero ¿No se lo ha ganado? El poder ser un poco egoísta, piensa, piensa en los brazos de lisa acunándolo después de pesadillas interminables de Sam sufriendo lo que el vivió y vio allí abajo, y las finas y delicadas extremidades no le llenaban el vacío... no le calmaban... solo pensar en Sam de niño lo hacia, pero eso jamas se lo dijo a lisa... incluso pasar tiempo con Ben arreglando algún motor, era mas relajante y consolador que estar con ella.

 

Las cacerías se incrementaban, mientras mas rápido se pusiera en forma Ben, mas rápido podría salir por esa puerta y meterse en su agujero, no quería vivir mas, no quería respirar y no deseaba sentir ese inmenso dolor en el pecho, nada de lo que diga u haga aliviara lo vivido.

 

Sabe lo que necesita y sabe que él mismo no lo acepta, sabe que su vida no vale la pena y sabe que Sam merece mas que lo que el puede darle, mas que lo que él tiene y él solo tiene la caza, él solo tiene sus silencios y su mal humor.

 

Se levanta de la cama, y rosa su palma abierta sobre la barba de unas largas semanas, esta le pica y se rasca una y otra vez, la voz de Sam llega como un balde de agua fría, “¡Dean aféitate! que asco ¿Y si se te mete algún bicho? ¿Acaso no sabes donde dormimos? ¿Porque crees que nos bañamos apenas nos despertamos?” gruñe no quiere escucharle, pero eso le hace dirige al baño, mira a Ben dormir y prefiere no despertarle y bañarse antes.

 

La voz de su hermanito le hace eco en su mente y no se detendrá hasta que ya terminado su baño, hasta que toma el cuchillo de caza y se rasura toda la espesa barba rojiza, por fin el silencio y su corazón dejan de doler un poco, se mira al espejo y la falta de sueño le pasa factura, las enormes ojeras adornan su piel, y remarcan al verde refulgente que tanto asco le da.

 

Sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar al empezar a convivir con Ben, y eso le molestaba, solo de veían así con Sammy cerca, se siente traicionero pero no es su culpa que el criajo este se parezca tanto, refunfuña cuando el sonido de los resortes de se cama vecina lo alertan, maldito instinto de cazador, como quisiera tener un interruptor para apagarlo, el sonido a sido ínfimo pero el lo escucho. También puede escuchar como el chico se refriega la cara y se despeina el pelo intentando despertar.

 

Sale del baño, se tomo aun café mientras Ben, habla y habla, desde la ducha, el chico termina su baño con agua fría porque el se la ha gastado casi toda y le hace reír, pero ahoga la mueca con mas amargo café, no le ha vuelto a poner azúcar desde lo de Sammy no se lo merece.

 

El chico lo mira con ganas de matarlo y esa mueca están Sam que algo en su pecho se abre, se voltea y respira hondamente mientras que Ben distraído sigue echándole la bronca, lo que siente cuando encuentra una similitud mas con su hermanito, es como la fuerza que aplican esas pinzas que usan para abrirte el tórax en una operación de corazón abierto, pero sin la anestesia.

 

Salen a desayunar por mas que el no quiera, es Ben quien pide y el chico tiene el mismo apetito voraz que tenia el cuando Sam estaba frente el, la enorme sonrisa empieza a mosquearle y verle colgado de la pantalla de la laptop, por el caso que sabe no existe, le jode aun mas le esta ocultada algo, lo sabe pero no quiere verlo, se pregunta si el chico que tiene enfrente cometerá los mismos errores que el o los de Sam al liarse con demonios, creerse mejor, mas fuerte y listo que él. Lo deja pasar... necesita distraerse y la camarera de turno no le quita la vista de encima, le asquea por milésima vez le asquea... no se ha acostado con nadie en un año y meses.

 

No quiere no tiene ganas, lo que el necesita esta bien lejos en Nebraska en una casa blanca de puerta azul, claro que sabe donde esta Sammy es su hermanito después de todo, no seria un Winchester sino lo supiera desde el día que se instalo en ella, como el día que hizo oficial la adopción de Evan y por supuesto el sabe de Evan, que clase de cazador seria si no tuviese vigilados todos los movimientos de Sam.

 

Pero también sabe que duerme en la misma cama que Castiel, y eso le jode; Sam no dormía con el desde los catorce ¿Porque ahora duerme en la misma cama con un angel?...¿Porque?

 

El rasgo de celos lo reconoce bien, no lo querrá admitirlo pero le jode, le jode no estar en la vida de Sam, le jode no verle y le jode saber que alguien mas, alguien mejor en todo los aspectos [mejor que él] le cuida. Quisiera que no sea el al menos, como quisiera no tener que ser la persona a quienes todos abandonan, de la que todos se aparte a y rehuyen, y quisiera se la persona a la que su hermano cuida... no lo dirá en voz alta y no lo dirá mientras da vueltas su desayuno y se auto obliga a meterse todo a la boca, intentando hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, para terminar el condenado desayuno de una vez.

 

Pero el muere de ganas que Sam le cuide, que duerma junto a el y que le prepare magdalenas solo para hacerle sonreír, muere de ganas de que le den afecto, afecto verdadero y sincero... no ese que es por lastima como el que lisa le tendía sin ganas, un cariño de verdad, pero el jamas lo dirá y jamas demostrara que muere de ganas de vivir en esa casa con Sammy detrás de aquella puerta azul.


	5. Chapter 5

Caso “Fake”... involuntariamente real.

 

Las supuestas investigaciones de Ben los habían llevado a la casa mas antigua del lugar, el joven no esperaba encontrarse con un fantasma de verdad, solo con una letanía de su mentor sobre investigar mas a conciencia del caso.

 

Solo iban a buscar a la supuesta tumba de la responsable de la muertes en el río, la casona de dos pisos fue la primera en ser construida allí y su ultima dueña Samantha Morris, alcaldesa del pueblo de aquellos tiempos hace unos 70 años atrás, se suicido por amor y desengaño por su marido y la criada.

 

Eso era verdad, en parte ya que la mujer nunca se trasformo en fantasma y fue derechito al infierno por matar a su esposo, a la criada y suicidarse colgándose desde el segundo piso a través de la ventana que daba a la entrada principal, lo cual le daba el aspecto al caso de una mujer de blanco que asechaba a los incautos aunque eso no explicaba que la mujer o el hombre cambiaban constantemente de apariencia en las anécdotas de los pueblos cercanos.

 

Ben sabia todo eso y sabia que a pesar de estar armados hasta los dientes con bala de sal, conjuros y demás, no necesitan nada de eso, porque allí no habría nada, solo que no esperaba que el hermano menor de la suicida y su gemela anduviesen por allí, los cuales había muerto 20 años antes por un ataque de histeria de la misma madre... Atoniette Morris, el solo había investigado 70 años antes, si hubiese abarcado los 100 años que Sam le aconsejo hacer para estar seguros de que nada mas estuviese allí tal vez... no estuviesen empotrados contra una baranda muy inestables en el segundo piso listos para caer al vacío.

 

Si Dean no estuviese listo para todo, no la habrían contado, un clic en su recortada y el disparo al piso distrajo a los gemelos del infierno que intentaban tirarlos al vacío les dio el tiempo para apuntarles al unisono y salir por piernas de allí; salieron por la puerta trasera mientras los perseguían cuando estos detuvieron sus ataques, los miraban como lobos hambrientos desde la gran entrada de la cocina.

 

Al parecer no podían salir del lugar estaban atados allí por lo que sabia que no podían ser los ejecutores de las muertes cerca del río.

 

Caminaron por la macabra asienta hasta dar con las 7 tumbas, la de dos gemelos que estaban mas juntas de lo normal y eso ya era raro, porque las marcas a un lado de estas mostraban que se habían juntado solas, las de Samantha, su marido, las de los padres de los tres Morris y una mas que no supo de quien era ya que no tenia inscripción legible, pero por si las moscas Dean obligo a Ben a cavarlas el solo, mientras se tomaba todo el ron de su petaca.

 

\- Es injusto. - se quejo el niño, el cabello traspirado pegándosele en la nuca y las mejillas.  
\- ¡¿Que es injusto?! ¡Ah si!... ¿Que casi nos matan porque haces tu trabajo a medias? - replico Dean con todas las de ganar.  
\- ¡Investigue 70 años de la historia de pueblo Dean! No es precisamente fácil mientras tu te bebías la vida por allí... en algún bar. – bufo molesto mientras cavaba la primera tumba.  
\- Pues esta es la vida de un cazador niño. Si no te gusta puedes volver con tu mami...100 años atrás es el mínimo para cualquier investigación, 200, si no se encuentran respuestas. - bebió otro trago ya espesaba a nublarse un poco la razón cuando siguió hablando.- Mi Sammy nunca se equivocaba... Ben, Mi Sammy sabia hacer las cosas... - se tambaleo y frunció el ceño - ...Bien...- soltó con dolor.  
\- ¡¿Y si lo sabia hacer también donde mierda esta?! ¡¡Eh!!- dijo midiendo su tono de voz, aun cavando la tumba que tenia que quemar.  
\- No... se... no, me importa y a ti tampoco debería...- tomo el resto de su petaca de un solo trago y saco de la mochila un coñac.

 

Ben observo después de su cuarta tumba como Dean no pensaba parar de beber, paso su ante brazo por su rostro llenándose de tierra pútrida sin darse cuenta. Hacia semanas que no lo veía tan retraído, consumiendo tanto alcohol cómo para noquear a un club de boxeadores retirados. Levanto la vista y el cabello crecido le caía sobre los ojos sin poder evitarlo, Dean sentado en la tumba sin nombre con menos de la mitad del contenido de la botella, miraba el diario de su padre como si allí estuvieran las respuestas de su destrozada vida y aun no pudiera descifrarlas.

 

\- ¿Te voy a tener que arrastrar al Impala cuando acabe aquí? ¿Dean? ¡¡DEAN!!- vocifero el joven cazador algo exhausto de tanta tierra y olor a muerto.  
\- Cállate Sammy... - Ben guardo silencio y tuvo un dilema… aprovecharse de Dean o no para sacarle la verdad.  
\- No Dean… ¿Me dirás porque me dejaste? Tenemos que hablar de esto y lo haremos ahora Dean... ¡Míra en el estado que estas!...- le reprocho el chico, salió de la tumba y se paro frente a Dean tratando de parecer lo mas alto posible para que el confundiera con su hermano y así sacarle alguna respuesta entre tanta borrachera.  
\- Vete a tomar por culo Sam. - Ben se exaspero, que tan terco podia ser este hombre, dios.  
\- Dean… Necesito saber porque este fuiste...- intento pensar en la carta de de Sam.  
\- No…- dijo cortante apartando su mano encarándolo de pie a centímetros de su cara. - Eres un bastardo y te odio Samuel Wínchester... - Ben se heló por el tono de odio de el cazador.- Tu me abandonas todo el tiempo.... a cada oportunidad... me doy vuelta y huyes de mi como si tuviese lepra ¿Y yo soy el que tiene que dar respuestas? Vete a la ¡hip! - un hipido salio de su garganta cortando el hilo de la conversación – ¡Tu nunca piensas en mi! Cuando tomas una decisión, nunca me tomas en cuenta solo te vas.... a la mierda y haces lo que se te plazca sin siquiera preguntar. - el fuerte nudo en su pecho empezó a sofocarlo, sofocaba porqué Sam se le paresia cada vez que bebía de mas.  
\- Yo no ... Dean... no te guardo rencor podrías volver conmigo... - dijo Ben, se arrepentía de esa conversación en el segundo que noto la angustia recorrer todo el cuerpo del cazador, no sabia lo que decía... eso no le correspondía a el...pero ¿Como hacer reaccionar al mayor de los Winchester sin pasarle el problema por la rostro?  
\- No se de que hablas Sam...- Dean se volteo a verlo la imagen de Ben se difuminaba con la de su hermano, eran casi de la misma altura, casi con la misma postura. - Yo no quiero verte mas... Nunca... me duele demasiado todo... ya no quiero mas....- dio un trago seco mientras se tambaleaba.  
\- Pero.... ¡No puedo estar sin ti Dean!... Te quiero, no puedo pegar ojo en las noches y...- no sabia ya como hacerle entender...  
\- ¡¡Y PORQUE MIERDA NO SE LO DICES A CASTIEL!!- Ben no entendió ese tono desesperado del cazador.  
\- Como... ¿¿Cas que tiene que ver en esto?- pregunto.  
\- Como si no supieras con quien duermes todas las noches hermanito - dijo con asco con recelo.  
\- ¿Dean que estas...?- Dean retrocedió.  
\- Estoy naddda Saaaamuel... Se lo que digo, lo que se... - dijo por lo bajo mirando a otro lado.  
\- OH DIOS MIO... ¿¡Estas celoso!? - soltó Ben triunfal por fin una pista de algún sentimiento en el cazador, darse cuenta de la afirmación era un paso enorme - ¡Estas celoso de Castiel no lo puedo creer! ...Espera ¿¿Como sabes que lo hago?? ¿¿Sabes donde vivo?? - Ben estaba que saltaba en una pata.  
\- ¡¡Callatttee!!- le grito borracho, al tiempo que se notaba como la lengua se le trababa. - iiNooo, no estoyyy celoso!! Solo... no me gusta que duermas con alguien mas...- soltó la botella con la poca fuerza que pudo imprimirle a los pies de su hermano.  
\- Que no seas tu... Claro... - soltó con una enorme sonrisa del niño.  
\- Claro... ¿Que?¡No!¡No! ¡¡Yo no dije eso!! - intento acercarse, sus ojos como platos por lo que se le escapo, pero de inmediato un fuerte mareo lo detuvo cerca de Ben y noto que no era su hermano menor.  
\- Ja, ja, seras tonto Dean a Sam le pasa igual imbécil... - le dijo Ben mientras que Dean lo identificaba, sorprendido quiso acotar pero se desmayo allí mismo.

 

Con la manos en el pelo embarrándose mas de lo que debería no podia creer lo que había escuchado y estaba seguro que seria lo mas cerca aun “Te Amo Sammy” que escucharía indirectamente del cazador... miro su reloj, eran las diez de la noche y Dean estaba Nock out, sopeso la idea de dejarlo allí hasta que terminara con el trabajo pero Dean enfermo no era algo conveniente [lo pensó] y era mejor que eso no pasara.

 

Subirse al hombro al cazador no le costo tanto como pensaba que seria, el llevarlo por toda la estancia donde el impala les esperaba y con la mirada fiera de dos fantasmas gemelos en las ventanas y lo escalofríos en la espina era otra cosa.

 

Todo ese tiempo, pensó como juntarles, podría simplemente ponerlos uno enfrente del otro con la ayuda de Castiel... podría quedar con Sam en algún sitio y caer por allí con Dean accidentalmente, o podría meterse a un poso y morir porque eso era lo mas difícil del mundo... planear como juntar a esos dos cabezas duras que eran mas suspicaces y detallistas que nadie mas que conozca era otro asunto.

 

Cuando volvió a las tumbas, miro de reojo a los fantasmas desesperados por salir de la casa y matarle, cuando Ben tenia el serillo en la mano, suspiro y hablo en voz alta, no para los fantasmas sino por los hermanos separados, “sera lo mejor que estén juntos de una vez y por todas” acto seguido todas las tumbas se prendían fuego a su alrededor una detrás de la otra.

 

Recogió la pala, la sal, y el combustible como su mochila, su chaqueta y su camisa, era temporada de tormentas mas fuertes en ese lado del país, miro las negras nubes cubrir parte de la luz de la luna y encendió la linterna, alumbro la casa mientras le pasaba por un lado asegurándose que esos dos adolescentes fantasmas ya no estaban allí.

 

Una leve llovizna lo sorprendió mientras se montaba en el auto, miro al asiento trasero y Dean seguía durmiendo la mona, no volverían al hotel, demasiadas preguntas, arranco el auto y el sonido del motor lleno los espacios amplios de la abandonada finca.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Sam marcaba los lugares en un mapa el la cocina donde Ben le decía que había estado, tachando la posibilidades de que su hermano este allí le alentaba; era de noche... mas de la dos de la mañana y Castiel por algún motivo aun no llegaba, era sábado, se suponía que estaría a mas tardar a las doce de la noche allí si tenia demasiado trabajo y el angel nunca se retrasaba.

 

La preocupación lo carcomía, extendió algunas fotos en la mesada de la cocina y se dispuso a recordad mejores tiempos.

 

Las de Dean hace ya dos años atrás, eran sus favoritas, justo después de que el volviera del infierno, recuerda cuando lo vio en la puerta, apoyo su codo en la mesada y en su mano abierta recargaba el peso de su cabeza; suspiro audible mente en la cocina y miro por la ventana, el pueblito de colina abajo estaba iluminado por las luces de la calle, era bonito, la lluvia solo dejaba ver las luces en un un paisaje muy bello entre negros, azules y dorados.

 

Se sirvió un poco de café, volvió a su butaca y reviso esas primeras fotos de su hermano, podía notar el micro segundo en que su mirada cambiaba y el sabia... que su hermano si recordaba el infierno, lo decían sus ojos a pesar de la sonrisa que puso para la cámara, le hacia sonreír que fuera tan tonto como para pensar que podía ocultárselo, inspiro nuevamente pensando lo atrayente que es Dean, tan apuesto a pesar de las ojeras, la falta de sueño, la barba de tres días, eso no le opacaba en absoluto las hermosas líneas que conformaban su rostro.

 

Había escuchado a muchas mujeres decir que parecía un dios griego con esas facciones, pero la verdad es que mas que un dios, era solo su hermano, un hombre sencillo, consternado y muy roto, pero que sea suyo era lo mejor, o eso creía el.

 

Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar por todas las imágenes frente a el, notando como a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tomaba fotos mas de lejos mostrando las curvas de los hombros de su hermano, la forma de su cuello al mirar haca atrás, las manos mientras se reía, desde atrás, cuando se marchaba chulo o molesto con el, mas cuando esas piernas arqueadas le hacían morderse los labios cada vez que tomaba una foto.

 

Claro que Dean cuando le descubría esas fotos que le salían demasiado lindas las borraba de su celular, laptop o cámara, parecía que tenia que esconderlas con recaudo y triple copia porque corría el riesgo de perderlas para siempre, es ahora que agradece su propia paranoia, tenia cientos de fotos de Dean y el. Y eso era su único consuelo.

 

La que le tomo por sorpresa mientras revisaba ahora su laptop, para elegir las nuevas afortunadas que imprimiría y hará colgar por la casa o solo guardar en su mesita de noche, es una de Dean durmiendo... sin camiseta con la vista perfecta de su musculosa espalda y hombros llenos de pecas y hay dios, la boca entre abierta... aunque estaba babeando la almohada no dejan de ser los labios mas sensuales, rellenos, suaves y sonrosados que jamas haya visto.

 

Respira profundamente ante la imagen y las tres fotos consecuentes a esas, otras de Dean boca arriba, con sus largas pestañas, de perfil con su mano enorme sobre su pecho cerca de uno de sus pezones, o en un anoche de calor sofocante donde solo tenia puestos unos bóxers negros ajustados dejando al aire eso glúteos que....

 

Sam detuvo a sus pensamientos allí mismos.

 

Se perdió tanto en esas fotos que no había notado como su cuerpo se había tensado, acalorado y predispuesto una excitación que hacia años no tenia... mierda eran solo fotos. Si le ponían en frente al mismísimo problema de sus pensamientos lujuriosos no tardaba en tirarse enésima, aun mas después de tanto tiempo de no verle, intento calmarse.... apago la laptop, la cerro, le hecho agua bendita y trago en seco yendo al piso de arriba, chequeo que Evan estuviera dormido como que nada de bajo, arriba o dentro del closed le pusiera en peligro y se fue al baño de su habitación.

 

Sofocado aun y con las mejillas rojas se miro al espejo, pero esa imagen de el mismo mezclada con las de su hermano no ayudaban, se saco la remera, los pantalones y su distinguido problema no quería bajar solo, así que se metió debajo de la ducha fría, pero la maldita erección del demonio no bajaba, luego pensó cual había sido la ultima vez que se toco..

 

Bueno en realidad habían pasado como... dos años, que no se tocaba en absoluto y esa ultima vez había sido con Dean en la habitación continua al baño de el mugroso hotel de turno, es mismo se hizo reflexionar y puso el agua algo mas tibia y fue enjabonando se mientras deslizaba las suaves caricias del jabón lila por su abdomen, la espumosa agua acariciaba su ya sensible miembro y con algo mas de jabón se acarició pensando que su hermano no estaba tan lejos de el, solo en la habitación contigua.

 

Trago pausadamente estirando el cuello y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y el agua lo empapaba, mientras su mano rosaba solo con la yema de los dedos toda su extensión, exhalo el aire entre la ya gruesa bruma del vapor y apoyo su mano libre en el azulejo amarillo, no había prendido las luces del baño y lo único que lo iluminaba era la tenue luz de la calle, dando un ambiente muy erótico, libre de prejuicios y soltó sin quererlo el nombre de su hermano.

 

Así fue como se agarro el miembro sin contemplaciones presionando lo mas fuerte que se permitía, imaginando a Dean detrás de el masturbándole, bufando en su nuca, su frente termino en la pared azulejada, respirando agitada mente mientras su mano bajaba y subía, pero no era suficiente, acariciándose mas llevo su mano a sus caderas, a sus nalgas y se rosándose con insistencia, su mejilla en el azulejo, no evito que gimiera pensando en el miembro erecto entre la tela de los bóxers de su hermano, fotografía que tiene guardada en algún rincón de su pc.

 

Su dedo acariciaba su pliegues mientas se masturbaba mas lentamente, las mejillas le ardían y su respiración no se podía calificar como tal porque no llegaba a darle el aire necesario, cuando su dedo incursiono en el, se mordió el labio con sus caninos derechos y jadeo al moverlo dentro, un recuerdo de la voz de Dean en plena Borrachera le llego de repente, la voz grabe, baja casi oscura de algo que el no conocía en su hermano y de la manera que quedaba después de follarse a alguien solo le hacia desear ser el siguiente, aunque sea una anoche.

 

Apretó la erección palpitante cuando se sintió venir el orgasmo reteniendo la sensación, ante la idea de ser penetrado duramente y sin niñerías por parte de su hermano mayor.

 

Introdujo otro dedo y no se soltó la polla, empujo su dedos con ahínco, y gimió y rogó porque Dean volviera, en un lapso frágil de sensaciones, se follo mas duro con los dedos, al tiempo que volvía a hacerlo sobre su pene, pego un fuerte gemido clamando por mas, y se vino sobre la pared, con los dedos masajeando su próstata, tres dedos dentro de el.

 

Cuando se vio vacío, se largo a llorar, cayendo de rodillas en la bañadera, el no vería nunca mas a su hermano y eso lo mataba, lo deseaba, lo amaba y nunca mas lo vería, el se contenía con fuerza cuando estaban juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo ignorándole solo para no cometer un error aberrante.

Pero no podía mas, una año y seis meses era su limite, si Ben no lo encontraba el pediría a Castiel que le borre a memoria. Ya no soportaba mas esta tortura, este frío junto con al soledad.

 

Salio del baño arrastrándose, secándose las lágrimas con la toalla cuando se topo con la imagen del angel ensangrentado tirado en su cama, lo que era su mundo se ahora acababa de derrumbarse.

 

\------------------------------------

 

En el camino la tormenta empeoraba, los truenos y rayos caían a su alrededor, temía no encontrar un pueblo y un lugar donde refugiarse, antes que todo se vaya a la mierda, la lluvia ya le dejaba poco por ver a su paso, y un trueno alumbro lo que era un cartel de motel a 20 millas, desacelero y se metió en la única salida de la carretera, topándose con el motel que solo era una casa vieja con siete habitaciones y por suerte solo les quedaba una.

 

La mala noticia era que solo tenían una cama individual, la tomo de todas maneras y la chica le ofreció con una picara sonrisa el garaje que estaba a unos metros del mismo caserón, le sonrío cómplice y le acepto el gesto, la chulería de la chica se fue al bote cuando lo vio cargando a Dean hasta la habitación, el ultimo vistazo que le dio a la pequeña morena fue cuando esta lo miraba de arriba abajo por la fuerza de levantar a ese hombre sobre los hombros.

 

Ben podría pasarse por la recepción si no le llegaba el sueño, cuando al dejar a Dean en la cama su celular sonó. Miro el aparato para ver quien era que le llamaba a las cuatro de la mañana y en el identificador de pantalla mostraba el nombre de Sam.

 

Salió de la habitación y atendió la llamada en el pasillo.

 

\- ¿Sam? ¿Que pasa, sucede algo?- pregunto en un susurro.  
\- ¡Dios Ben! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto desesperado se notaba que estaba muy agitado el castaño del otro lado del teléfono.  
\- ¿Eh? Si, eres tú el que me a llamado... ¿Sam? ¿Que sucede?-  
\- Es llego en muy mal estado... Y necesito ayuda con Evan... -  
\- ¿Como. porque? ¿Te ha dicho algo? Espera a que te refieres con mal estado. - caminaba por cutre pasillo la pinturas del lugar se le hacían demasiado raras.  
\- No, no a dicho nada... solo repite destino... destino... destino... todo el condenado tiempo. – Sam colocaba mas hilo en la aguja.- Las heridas no se le cierran y Sangra por todos lados....- espeto volviendo sobre el pecho del ángel.  
\- ¡Dios santo! ¡Pero es un angel! No, no debería simplemente curarse automáticamente? - preguntándose quien demonios pondría algo tan feo en las paredes.  
\- ¡Si! Pero ahora esta inconsciente. Creo, no se lo que pasara, estoy suturando los cortes lo mas rápido que puedo pero la mayoría lo atraviesan...- explica cambiando gasas y retirando los empapados en sangre.  
\- Cristo Sam, pero que demonios pudo lastimarlo así?-  
\- No lo se, ya se me hacia raro que tarde tanto en regresar del trabajo, digo del cielo – abrió el paquete de gasas con los diente sin soltar la reciente sutura.  
\- ¿Estaba en el cielo?-  
\- Eso creo... ya no estoy tan seguro, pero solo ...perdona se que no puedes hacer nada por el o por mi, estando tan lejos...-  
\- Lo siento Sam, pero si estoy lejos...-  
\- Lo se, lo se, solo me preocupe... vi a Cas así y ….si a ti te pasa algo o si Dean esta en problemas similares y no me llama solo por... Por... - las lágrimas seguían corriendo mientras intentaba ayudar al angel y hablar por el altavoz del celular.  
\- Tranquilo Sam todo esta... - Ben levanta la vista y al morena esta mirándole al final del pasillo al tiempo que le sonrió de forma inquietante, solo mirándole con una mueca de desquiciada.  
\- ¿Ben?? ¡Ben!! - clama el gigante del otro lado. - ¿Que pasa, porque ese silencio? - los nervios se lo comían vivo.  
\- Te llamo luego Sam...- le responde ausente y al chica desaparees - ¡Mierda! – se metió en su habitación corriendo y cerro la puerta colocando también un sillón para trabarla.- ¡Dean, despierta demonios!- la puerta se empezó a azotar desbocadamente y los gritos de una aparente llorona o perro del otro lado hicieron que su corazón saltara de su pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Los golpes en la puerta habían cesado unos minutos, pero la lluvia no, esa maldita cortina de agua seguía cayendo, Ben estaba agazapado en un rincón con el inconsciente de Dean a un lado, cargando las armas con sal, la Colt y afilando los machetes que tenia encima el cazador y él, revisando las municiones y las posibilidades de salir de allí con vida.

 

El piso respiraba, la ultima vez que miro por la ventana pensando en usarla como vía de escape, se percato de que la casona se estaba alejando de la carretera que los trajo hasta ese lugar, todo el maldito edificio estaba moviéndose, adentrándose en el bosque, se maldijo por no fijarse si había gente registrada, no había autos o medios de locomoción que los hubiesen dejado en aquel lugar, solo entro con Dean como pancho por su casa, sin fijarse mucho en su entorno.

 

Para el solo era otra casa enorme y vieja que había sido trasformada en motel, pero al parecer no era tan así después de todo.

 

El garaje donde había metido el impala estaba donde lo dejo, era lo único no paranormal de ese sitio, y era su única vía de escape de ese macabro entorno, las paredes se envejecieron instantes después de trabar la puerta, poniéndose negras y grises, con manchas de algo viscoso y putrefacto, su cabeza no le engañaba parecía ser el interior de un animal decidiendo como acompañar su cena de esa noche.

 

Del otro lado del pasillo se escuchaba gente gritando pidiendo auxilio y luego el silencio... seguido de el sonido de la carne siendo despedazada y engullida.

 

Estaba seguro que tenia algo que ver con la recepcionista morena, parecía mas muerta que viva la ultima vez que vio su rostro.

 

\- ¡Dean! ¡Demonios despierta!- Ben pateó a su mentor en la cadera pero este ni se inmutó y masticó su saliva dormido.- Demonios, no me queda otra...- dijo sacando el celular sin aun tener recepción.

 

El teléfono descansaba apacible en la casa de los Winchester, todo estaba mas tranquilo, estaba por amanecer, eran las cinco de la mañana y Sam solo temía que Castiel no despertase. Caminó hasta el piso de abajo intentando pensar a que se refería el ángel con destino, lo repitió tanto hasta que cayó dormido, otro punto que lo ponía mas nervioso era que Castiel estaba dormido... él no dormía, no sangraba y de seguro no sufría dolor como las personas normales lo hacían y el estuvo imitando ese dolor muy bien mientras lo cosía...

 

El aire se le escapaba... ¿Y si algo relacionado con el destino lo había trasformado en humano como Jimmy? No seria la primera vez que el ángel perdía su moyo, ¡Diablos!, se maldijo mientras sacaba los registros que Bobby había recopilado del suceso. Y de como se había recuperado.

 

Después pensó en llamar a Jimmy, el hermano gemelo de Cas, al cual le habían alterado los recuerdos para que sostuviese su historia del gemelo, tomo el teléfono, busco el número de Jimmy y descolgó el teléfono para marcar, cuando del otro lado apareció la voz de Ben gritando su nombre.

 

\- ¡POR DIOS SAM RESPONDE EL MALDITO TELEFONO!- grito desesperado mientras disparaba contra el cuerpo de la chica que se había colado al cuarto por la ventana del baño.  
\- ¿Ben?- dijo Sam soltando el libro en la mesa del comedor.  
\- ¡Demonios tío necesito ayuda! - soltó Ben, empujando a Dean escaleras abajo, el cual cayó como peso muerto y Ben disparaba su Ítaca.  
\- ¡¿Que demonios pasa Ben?!-  
\- ¡Mierda! No ocupes la línea, ¡Te llamo yo en cinco minutos!- dijo corriendo mientras cargaba a alguien, lo sabia este se quejaba adolorido.  
-¡Ben! ¡Ben! Espera me escuchas ¡¿Que es lo pasa?!-Sam tensó su respiración, tomó las llaves del sótano y bajó apresurado.

 

El ex cazador no estaba del todo desvinculado con el entorno sobrenatural después de todo, el sótano era un típico refugio contra toda cosa oscura y maligna que se arrastrase por la tierra o debajo de ella.

 

Las paredes repletas de libros y una computadora modificada que daba miedo solo de ver tantos cables y aparatos conectados entre si contra la misma pared, el inquieto investigador se sentó en su silla giratoria y esperó la llamada.

 

Los minutos se hacían interminables y extensos, estaba mas intranquilo que antes, encendió las cámaras de vigilancia de la casa que nunca antes había usado hasta ahora; en las habitaciones, Castiel y Evan dormían como si nada pasase en el mundo y el sabía que eso era poco probable y mas sabiendo que Ben estaba en dificultades muy lejos de allí, los miraba respirar y mecerse en sueños mucho mas agradables de los que él jamás tendría, hasta que por fin el teléfono sonó otra vez.

 

\- ¡Sam! - dijo agitado desde el otro lado del tuvo.  
\- ¡Ben que sucede!- el ajetreo del otro lado lo aterrorizaba.  
\- No lo se, Pensé que era solo un motel desde donde lo veía, pero esta maldita construcción se mueve, respira y te juro por dios que la alfombra de entrada me lamió cuando pase a su lado.- dijo asqueado y agitado.  
\- ¿Como? ¿Todo el edificio?-  
\- Si, la chica, la recepcionista es una marioneta... Demonios, tiene cables de luz metidos por todo el cuerpo, cuando le corte la cabeza en un movimiento de pura suerte, los cables de cobre no se cortaron y se volvió a unir y pego un grito… demonios ¡Es un puto fantasma!-  
\- Ben, los fantasmas no controlan edificios o cadáveres con cables... hasta donde yo se...- Sam tecleó su computadora con los datos que le dio el joven cazador - ¿Dónde estas? En que parte de la casa...- dijo buscando con habilidad archivos de seres que llenasen esas características.  
\- En una bodega... iba hacia el sótano pero... el maldito lugar esta lleno de dientes de pared a pared y en el techo y la escalera casi nos engulle por completo...- Ben jadeaba, el lugar hacia eco en su voz y Sam pensó que escucho mal ese “nos” en sus palabras...  
\- ¿Ben, estas con alguien mas allí? - pregunto levantando la mirada a la foto de Dean que tenia sobre su pantalla, una de el bebiendo su cerveza conclusiva de casos mortales.  
\- ¿Eh?- Ben se quería patearse por ser tan descuidado - No Sam estoy solo… ¡AHHH DEMONIOS!! - grito cuando la puerta del almacén empezó a golpearse con furia estruendosamente para abrirse y que sus antes inquilinos y ahora marionetas entraran a por ellos, miro a Dean que aun estaba medio inconsciente por tanto alcohol.  
\- Ok, ok escucha, ¿Vistes alguna marca, símbolo o pintura extraña en la casa? ¿Algo que indique que es lo que habría sido ese lugar antes?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Como? Que piensas que me di un tour antes de... - casi se debela a si mismo por decir “subir a Dean a cuestas al cuarto de hotel?”- ¡No! Sam, solo cuadros de praderas, conejos y una tonta casa con una chica enfrente - Sam giro en su silla y con el teléfono en su oreja, su rostro reflejando como su mente hacia las conexiones correctas...  
\- ¿La casa es la misma en donde estas tu, pero mas grande y vieja?- pregunto tecleando a toda prisa.  
\- ¿Eh?-  
\- ¡Ben concéntrate o no saldrás vivo de allí! - espeto con la misma autoridad con la que Dean solia comandarlo.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Que el atrapado soy yo!-  
\- ¡Déjate de idioteces Ben!-  
\- Si lo que digas, DEMONIOS...- la espalda de Ben saltaba una y otra vez intentando mantener la puerta cerrada.  
\- ¡Escucha, lo es o no!-  
\- Si, si, creo que era la misma pero la chica no es la recepcionista, no se parecen en nada - dijo con dificultad, pero el teléfono se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo y quedo justo donde Dean empezaba a despertar. Ben trago duro y con el pie intento alcanzar el móvil.  
\- ¡Ben solo tienes que decirme una cosa mas! Ben estás allí?!! - se escuchaba por el auricular.  
\- ¡Si! demonios podrías darte prisa y decirme como salir de aquí demonios - grito a todo pulmón intentando no usar el nombre de Sam para que Dean no lo escuchase.  
\- Lo tengo es.... una Shtigra Domo, es latín, es generalmente una bruja muerta por una maldición, generalmente toman posesión de un objeto pequeño, colgantes, pendientes o broches haciendo que sus víctimas, los usuarios de estas devoren toda alma que se cruce por su camino, generalmente están en bosques apartados a menos que tengan hambre, pero sin duda es una Stigra Domo solo que tomó posesión de todo el edificio es... algo muy raro...-  
-¡Si me encanta todo eso! ¡Muy lindo! ¡Pero como mierda la mando al infierno! ¡RAYOOOS!- dijo viendo que la puerta tomaba mas impulso para abrirse y se le estaba haciendo imposible sostenerla, él aun no tenia la fuerza que Dean profesaba en cada paso que daba.

 

Dean despertó y se sobó la cabeza, sintió como un chichón de los grandes le creció justo allí por alguna razón, levantó la cabeza y vio a Ben luchando con la puerta.

 

-¡Dean!- gritó el chico e inmediatamente con toda la resaca del mundo se levantó raudo a sostener la puerta, no supo donde estaba ni como llego allí, pero esto no podía ser bueno.

 

En el mismo momento en que el mentor hizo contacto con la puerta, Ben se lanzó sobre el celular.

 

-¡Ben que demonios!- dijo Dean, pero Ben ya tenía sujeto el teléfono y el sonido de sus palabras no llegó a Sam.  
-¡Dime como salgo vivo de aquí y dilo ya!- grito mirando al cazador que aguantaba mejor al puerta que el.  
\- ¡Dios pensé que te había perdido Ben!!-  
\- ¡Habla con un demonio!! - le grita desesperado sacando lo ultimo de su arsenal, una petaca solo con agua bendita, un hacha de hierro y la Colt.  
\- OK, OK... dios, si te parecieras mas a Dean me pegaría yo un tiro...- dijo sin animo de ofender, tomando el tomo que le indico la pc, el cual tenia anécdotas de una casa Shtriga Domo.- Ok pagina 34-c12, Shtriga Domo... ok si no sabes cual es el objeto que condensa su energía no saldrás de allí, suelen ser escritos en madera, una talla extraña o libro en el lugar poseído... si no sabes nada de esa casa como vas a encontrar algo así Ben...- pregunto sabiendo que el no había observado su entorno antes de entrar allí.

 

La voz de Sam se hizo inaudible mientras cerraba los ojos y reproducía sus recuerdos encamara lenta analizando las imágenes, la primera vez que entro a la casona.

 

Las puertas de madera de roble rojo lo asombraron, eran demasiado exuberantes pero al ver el interior mas sencillo, dejo ese detalle de lado, solo algunos rincones del lugar estaban finamente decorados o tallados en roble, se acerco a la recepcionista que en ese momento parecía normal, de piel canela y rulos negros y pequeños, su cabello era brillante y tenia un mechón rosado a un lado, que le caía por el cuello, el mostrador era normal, había una puerta negra detrás de ella con un vidrio que daba a una oficina minúscula y convencional.

 

Un grito de Dean lo alentó a sujetar con fuerza el teléfono mientras seguía recordando, el papel tapiz era rojo con adornos en ocre y los cuadros eran de paisajes muy verdes y soleados, la alfombra que no estaba viva en ese momento era marrón y con los bordes rojos, a tono con el papel tapiz, cuando volvió por Dean al auto y salio del lugar aparente mente normal, sobre la puerta había un cartel que no alcanzo a leer bien, de repente noto que no lo había leído porque estaba en latín y le costaba aun el dialecto.

 

\- ¡Ben que demonios ayúdame!- grito el cazador.  
\- Nos vemos en un rato... - dijo a la persona con al que hablaba y le gritaba al oído su nombre llamándolo.

 

Ben corto el teléfono y agarro el hacha que tenia colgando a un lado de su cuerpo, agarrada de su cinturón, era la típica hacha tomahawk, la había adquirido por capricho y por como lucia, Dean se había mofado de ella en varias ocasiones pero a él le había dado igual.

 

Con el hacha sobre su cabeza, tomando impulso, y los gritos de “¡¡Que diablos crees que estas haciendo muchacho!!” de Dean, que aun intentaba que nada entre por esa condenada puerta, Ben uso toda su fuerza y bronca en la pared negra y mohosa, abriendo una brecha pequeña, la casa gimió, si se puede decir, en un chillido agudo y ensordecedor, la puerta dejo de golpearse mientras que Ben le daba a al madera blanda una y otra vez mientras esta sangraba como si de una persona se tratase salpicandolo.

 

Momentos después Dean lo ayudaba a hacer el boquete que los conduciría al lobby del edificio con una tubería que arranco de la pared, la casa se sacudió mas y no dejaba de gritar, salieron de ese lugar disparados, frente a la puerta del pequeño almacén estaban los tres cadáveres retorciéndose con los cables de cobre metidos en el cuerpo.

 

Ben corrió hacia la puerta, tomo el agua bendita y la derramo sobre el cartel después de que Dean con el tubo que arranco de la pared lo tirara abajo y la casa se quedara un segundo quieta, el agua bendita solo se prendió fuego sobre la inscripción y pensaron que eso seria suficiente para detenerla, la casa si dejo de mover, concentrando sus ultimas energías en los cuerpos pequeños de la morena y una pelirroja que se les tiraron encima.

 

Sam estaba desesperado ese incauto niño se había atrevido acortarle el teléfono, estaba de los nervios, cuando se escucho un ruido en la habitación de Castiel, volteo a ver la pc y en ella había una chica de pelo rubio con un libro y un listón dorado, saliendo de él enorme libro que cargaba, hablando con el ángel, pulso algo en los miles de aparatos que tenia sobre la mesa, y salió corriendo hacia donde la chica parecía regañar al ángel. Subió de dos en dos con el corazón en la boca.

 

El corto trayecto se le hizo eterno, sus largas piernas no llegaban más a la habitación donde había dejado a Castiel durmiendo.

 

Pero al llegar la chica no estaba, y Castiel estaba sentado en la cama aun herido y a dolorido.

 

\- ¡Cas... ¿Que paso... Quien era ese mujer? - dijo arrodillándose en el piso, poniendo una mano en su vientre por las costuras que se habían abierto y estaban sangrando mientras que con la otra mano tomaba mas gasas para detener la hemorragia.  
\- Es... es destino... - su voz apenas se escuchaba pero era tan áspera como escasa.  
\- ¿Eh? Te refieres... al destino en persona, ¿Esa chica es...él destino?...- Castiel suspiro cansado y asintió.- Me esta diciendo que ella te hizo esto...- lo miro con ojos de plato y completamente asombrado...  
\- Si... ella dice, que tengo que aprender, a ser más responsable de mis actos y que simplemente no me puedo meterme de lleno en la historia escrita de los humanos... como hice... con Jimmy...- dijo cansado, volviendo a recostarse en la cama con la ayuda de Sam.  
\- ¿Eh? Que tiene que ver Jimmy en esto, eres un ángel... y los ángeles no tienen un destino ¿O si?.- dijo sacando las vendas empapadas de sangre del cuerpo de Castiel y poniendo otras.  
\- Ya no... seré semi humano mientras aprendo a no deformar el destino según ella, no soy competente para cambiar lo que ya esta escrito...- dijo entre quejidos.

 

Sam le miro estupefacto, mirando sus heridas y el dolor que su rostro reflejaba, destino había cambiado a su amigo solo para enseñarle una leccion.


	7. Chapter 7

El silencio era tan profundo como la ira de saber que todos sus pensamientos eran correctos, Ben sí estaba en contacto con Sam y este a pesar de no catapultar su posición geográfica hacia Sam cada vez que paraban como un maldito GPS, le había estado ocultando las cosas desde el principio.

 

¿Que tiene el con la gente, que todo el mundo le oculta las cosas? Esperando que él sea indulgente después de tantas mentiras; Ben golpea el capo desde el baúl donde lo coloco desde que salieron de esa maldita casa y llegaron horas después al impala, saliendo del bosque profundo donde la casa los había llevado y donde se quemó completamente.

 

Por suerte el criajo cuido el impala después de conducirlo sin su permiso, lo había resguardado de esa tormenta en un garaje, pero eso no quita lo hecho… tenía que pensar que hacer con el… matarlo o mandarlo con su madre y el imbécil del doctor cirujano de corazones con una nota pegada a la frente, con las palabras “¡Mándalo a la universidad coño!” y que se olvide de la caza, de él, o dejarlo frente a la casa de Sam con una manzana en la boca y muy drogado para que el castaño se horrorice y desista de buscarlo…

 

El pensamiento de Sam gritando desesperado por el teléfono trajo muchos nítidos recuerdos de su hermanito preocupándose por él, como lo hacía con Ben… y también ocultándole las barbaridades que según su criterio no deberían ser jamás, pero que sin embargo Samuel las vivió en carne propia todas y cada una de ellas.

 

Los sonidos de Ben desde el baúl cesan y él sabe que se ha de haber cansado después de las dos últimas horas de gritos ahogados por la mordaza y las cuerdas en sus tobillos y muñecas han de doler lo suficiente para que deje de golpear a su nena desde su interior.

 

Las luces de la carretera son tenues, lánguidas y nada alentadoras, el camino es largo y extenso… sus pensamientos lo hacen girar en una dirección que siempre se promete a sí mismo no volver a tomar; pero no tiene donde ir y lo único que roba su atención es el asiento vacío del copiloto, el que Ben estuvo llenando estos últimos meses pero… las rodillas de Ben no tocan la guantera, su cabeza no toca el techo de su bebe, él no se acomoda lastimeramente en el pequeño cubículo para dormir.

 

La garganta se le hace un nudo y no puede hacerle esto a Ben, usarlo para suplantar a Sam, el chico no solo no da la talla, el simplemente no es su hermano…

 

El estar sin Sam es un martirio y lo es más saber dónde está y con quien, más el porqué de su desaparición mordiendo cada fibra de sus ser como un perro rabioso con espuma en la boca y los ojos inyectados de sangre, el simplemente no sabe cómo dejar el dolor atrás.

 

El dolor de no ser lo suficiente para Sam…en ningún aspecto.

 

La confianza siempre había sido su pilar, el centro que mantenía el turbulento mundo en el que lo había metido su padre a raya, cuerdo por así decirlo, pero ese centro no confiaba en él y no se mantenía puro y libre de todo mal, pero quien podría con tanta mierda acechándolos en cada esquina.

 

Siempre le echó la culpa a Sam de todo, intento mitigar el dolor de las palabras de su padre, el que le ordenara matar al niño que destruyo sus vidas por ser blanco de un demonio desde sus cortos 6 meses, era un bebe y no podía culparlo de ello, pero al ver paso a paso como su vida se torcía rumbo a la oscuridad, como cada día como la oscuridad se acoplaba más a ellos… sus enemigos número uno, los demonios; era ya casi inaguantable el dolor de no poder saber de qué lado va a estar Sam, su Sammy al fin y al cabo.

 

La carretera se abre en una intersección, está a solo unas horas de la casa de su hermano y dobla en la curva en esa dirección… no sabe porque lo hace pero su corazón palpita con fuerza obligándolo a llegar hasta allí, volver a la vieja y destartalada casa donde vigilaba a su hermano de vez en cuando; cuando ya no podía soportar más su ausencia, lo jalaba de nuevo a estar por lo menos a 700 metros de su casa y de las calles que recorría de la mano con Evan.

 

Sacar a un desmayado Ben del baúl fue fácil, el chico prácticamente no pesa a pesar de que los últimos meses haya ganado musculatura y tamaño, aún era joven y sabiendo como son los chicos el seguirá creciendo.

 

Si sigue vivo para contarlo o lograrlo.

 

La casa estaba rodeada de pastos altos de un metro o más de altura, la choza no estaba ni cerca de ser una casa, no había nada que se pudiese comparar con lo destartalada que está pero las últimas veces que estuvo allí… Dean la apuntalo lo suficiente para resguardarse de alguna tormenta y que esta no la tirara debajo de un soplido.

 

Entro abriendo el candado y cerró la puerta de madera renegrida detrás de él, dejo a Ben sobre el colchón en el suelo y en la pequeña alacena que tenía allí busco por si aún tenía alguna conserva para cenar esa noche, nada especial solo una lata arvejas o unos espaguetis con salsa a la boloñesa con gusto a metal… todo en una sola lata claro.

 

La silla era aún más pequeña que la mesa donde se sentó a comer y contemplar su futuro más inmediato.

 

Qué hacer con Ben.

 

Metió la asquerosa cuchara a la que solo le paso un trapo que traía en su cazadora y metió la cuchara en el interior de la lata, para después engullir los casi rancias esferitas verdes, pensando que Ben salió al mundo solo para buscarlo y que termino encontrándolo era por lo que no lo había dejado en medio de la nada maniatado, Sam había estado un año buscándole hasta que salió tan mal herido de su última cacería y que Castiel lo obligo a retirarse, dejando el trabajo solo prestarse como informador o investigador a distancia de cualquier peligro.

 

Por alguna razón, Ben no le dijo a Sam de que lo había encontrado, ese era otro punto a favor del chico, pero también estaba el engaño de usar su borrachera para sacarle información, si estaba ebrio [estaba como una cuba lo admite] estaba muy mareado en ese momento cuando lo confundió con Sam, pero creer que él no recordaría nada de ello era un garrafal error de su parte.

 

Miro por la ventana de esa lamentable guarida y del otro lado de la calle estaba esa clínica de psicoanálisis a la que tantas veces se vio sugestionado a ir, para dejar a Sam vivir su vida lejos de él y el poder vivir la suya, pero de la que siempre desistió…

 

Sus ojeras rayaban lo ridículo como su cansancio, hambre y dolor de cabeza no soportarían la luz de la mañana entrar por las rendijas mal cerradas de las ventanas, cerro el lugar con cuidado y dedicación sin dejar nada fuera de su meticulosa cautela y cubrió cada espacio que pudiera dejar entrar la luz de ese extraño día.

 

Se recostó a un lado del único colchón del lugar se envolvió en una manta a un lado de Ben y se durmió, Ben seguía muy atado y por más que gritase o intentara huir él lo atraparía.

 

\----------------------------

Horas más tarde Ben abría su ojos verdes, la mordaza en su boca no dejaba que el aire entrara fácilmente por lo que se había desmayado en el cubículo diminuto que era el baúl del impala para alguien de su tamaño, Dean lo había sorprendido con eso; después de pelearse con las dos renegadas chicas y de recibir una buena tunda y sentir como sus costillas crujían debajo de los finos brazos de la muerta que le sujetaba y los cables se enredaban en su cuerpo intentando dominarlo para engullirlo y que la Stigra tomara renovadas fuerzas, jamás pensó que Dean lo amarraría, le dijera traidor y lo enserara en el baúl.

 

Miro a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en un apestoso colchón, en un cuartucho de madera añejada, vieja y roída había mantas por todos lados tapando lo que él pensó eran aberturas, estaba oscuro pero se olía el sol picando desde fuera el pasto, el verano era algo que el fácilmente identificaba, miro a su lado adaptando su visión a la oscuridad como su mentor [captor] le enseño, bufo al verlo tirado envuelto en una manta a su lado.

 

El sabia que podía huir, no había pasado estos últimos tres meses papando moscas, Dean le había enseñado mucho y más de lo que el rubio creyó con sus anécdotas de escapismo, de cosas más oscuras y peligrosas que el cazador a su lado… rendido de cansancio y con ojeras monumentales.

 

Su piel estaba lacerada y cascarillas de sangre se formaban en su muñecas pero tiro igualmente de las cuerdas lazadas con plata, cerrando los ojos con fuerza resistiendo el dolor y con más espacio para su maniobra, se deshizo de su ataduras y luego continuo con sus piernas, se quitó la mordaza y mastico aire cuando noto la boca sin saliva alguna.

 

Sentado a un lado del colchón con la espalda apoyada en la áspera superficie de la madera que conformaba una de las cuatro paredes de esa casucha, suspiro derrotado, esto de subestimar la capacidad de Dean para juntar los pedazos de sus verdaderas intenciones y su relación con Sam, fue una reverenda estupidez.

 

Primero que nada debía saber dónde estaba, se levantó sigilosamente y miro por la sucia ventana, no veía nada más que la sombra bordo de algunos edificios frente a él.

 

Limpio con la manga de su cazadora la ventana, miro y se heló, estaba tan sorprendido por el lugar que Dean había escogido para esconderse que ni siquiera podía parpadear.

 

Miro al cazador y sintió un leve temblor de lo descolocado de la situación, estar a solo tres cuadras de distancia de Sam, en medio de Nebraska era inverosímil ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayado? Era siete de junio cuando entro a esa casa endemoniada…y estaba muy seguro que no estaban cerca de ese lugar ni por asomo.

 

Sus pensamientos se entretejían de miles de formas pero aún no le cabía en la cabeza lo cerca que Dean estaba de Sam, y que ese lugar parecía muy familiar y adaptado a lo básico que necesitaría el cazador sin duda alguna, su mentor había estado muchas veces allí, cerca y fuera del radar de su hermano y del ángel, en sus propias narices.

 

Lo medito un segundo y nada le cerraba más, el mejor escondite siempre seria a un paso de tu enemigo… la voz de Dean se le colaba en los oídos.

 

De repente su estómago le dolió y sintió el fuerte ardor del hambre en el, jamás lo había sentido así y menos después de acostumbrarse al ritmo de comidas y basura que ingería con Dean, miro la precaria puerta y ni siquiera estaba cerrada.

 

La abrió y salió de allí suavemente sin intención alguna de ocultar sus actos del cazador.

 

Sam estaba sirviendo el desayuno de memoria prácticamente, tenia ojeras hasta en las rodillas, oscuras y tensas, Evan lo miro preocupado y más aún porque que era más raro ver a Castiel comer o comer junto a Jimmy con los ánimos por el piso y aparentemente por el disgusto de su hermano, el niño supo que algo no andaba bien, pero a cada pregunta al castaño y alto de su padre, le cambiaba el tema rápidamente.

 

Pero cuando por fin se cansó de eso y se armó de valor para volver a preguntar qué pasaba… la bocina del autobús sonó y Sam corrió con él a la puerta con su lonchera y su mochila en la mano, lo subió en el trasporte y lo saludaba mientras él se alejaba.

 

Molesto se sentó bien en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos verdes destellaban la rabia de que Sam no le llevara el apunte.

 

Por otro lado Sam intentaba mantener las cosas lo más normal posibles, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta gloriosamente azul que tanto adoraba y se encontró con la furia de Jimmy.

 

\- ¿¡Vas a decirme que coños le paso a mi hermano o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza!? Suficiente tengo conque sea gay, suficiente tengo que esté viviendo con un tío gigante que tiene un hijo… En medio de Canadá! - caminaba en círculos con la mirada de Castiel extrañada sobre él.  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo Sam elocuentemente al no entender lo que le había puesto en la cabeza Castiel a Jimmy para que reaccionara así…  
\- Jimmy, porque no te calmas, Sam no tiene nada que ver con esto…- dijo neutro el ex ángel superior, el ahora semi humano ángel.  
\- ¡¿Pero de que me hablas Cas?! Este tío sale de ningún lado y de un dia para el otro se van a vivir juntos y cuando vengo a visitarte estas todo lastimado de pies a cabeza - el vendedor de aire radial se toma el rostro entre las manos e intenta centrarse - Lo único que espero que no tengas también una inclinación sádica… - dice bruscamente y a Sam le recuerda a alguien, esa posesionad para con su hermano y libertad para decir las cosas.  
\- Mira Jim esto…ehm… Cass anoche… llego del trabajo lastimado…. No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero yo no le he hecho esto, jamás podría…- dijo caminando hasta Castiel.  
\- No sé si creerte Samuel… solo sé que mi hermano de un momento a otro esta lastimado, ¡Que lastimado ni nada! Esto no es un golpe… estos son cortes profundos que no fueron atendidos en un hospital ¡Tú mismo los cociste! Y eso ya me deja con todas las dudas sobre tu persona. - los ojos azules de Jimmy eran los mismos amenazantes y fríos de Castiel en su tiempos de angel sumiso, Sam trago y acentuó que la relación con Castiel era sana.  
\- Mira Jimmy…- rodeo a Cas con ambos brazos, sorprendiendo al ángel al quedar tan protegido por Sam envuelto en su cuerpo y con su rostro pegado a su pecho - Yo quiero mucho a Cas, ok, jamás lo lastimaría, y estoy muy preocupado por lo que le sucedió anoche, el no llego como de costumbre a las siete, no pude dormir hasta que llego a las tres dela mañana y cuando lo vi todo lastimado solo reaccione en modo “ners” si se puede decir así, lo vigile toda la noche y no pienso sacarle los ojos de encima hasta saber cómo, quien y porque le paso esto y el aun esta aun en shock por lo que paso y no se anima a decírmelo, pero ni tú ni nadie va a dudar de que lo quiero. - dijo determinante con la cara destrozada de estar toda la noche en vela.

 

Jimmy los miro un momento juzgando con dureza la posición de Sam con su hermanito y se froto el rostro.

 

\- Sam no dudo que lo quieras, pero no sé si lo quieres bien o sanamente, lo que fuese, no me gusta y es mas no sé cómo es que Castiel llego a esto… si lo que nos enseñó mi padre sobre dios y sus hijos… fue muy convincente y católico, pero en estos tiempos supongo que tendré que aceptarlo… es de pura casualidad que mi lugar de trabajo se haya trasladado aquí, y que me dispusieran una casa tan cerca de la de mi hermano… solo sé que nada más me importa que ver a Castiel en una sola pieza, bien, feliz y conmigo y sin marcas de ningún tipo.- finalizo saliendo de la casa y azotando la puerta con un cabreo muy mal disimulado.

 

Sam soltó a Castiel y lo sentó en el sofá, cruzo el salón y miro por la ventana como Jimmy se subía a su auto hibrido.

 

-¡CAS! ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿Cómo es que Jimmy se ha mudado justo a este pueblo? - pregunto Samuel, bastante exaltado, sentándose en la mesita de café.  
\- No lo sé Sam, seguro debe de ser otra de las lecciones de Destino... ehmm tengo una pregunta - dijo Castiel mirando a Sam a los ojos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Una pregunta de qué?-  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con... gay? - el ángel fijó su mirada en Sam y ladeo la cabeza justo como hacía cuando Dean le hablaba de algo y él no comprendía sus términos.  
\- Y qué se yo porque llego a esa conclusión tu hermano yo solo le seguí la corriente, actúa como…-  
\- Dean -  
\- ¿Que? - dijo Sam volteando a todos lados como si el fantasma de su hermano estuviese justo a su alrededor.  
\- Que el es un poco como Dean o lo que lo hace tu hermano es lo que lo lleva a esa conclusión, pero no creí que el pensamiento de hermandad de Dean llevara a Jimmy a esa conclusión porque un gay es una persona…- dijo tocándose el vientre con algo de dolor y una mueca adorable.  
\- Wow, wow, ¡Que! ¿Cómo? ¿Eh? No. No, entendí nada de eso, como es que el pensamiento de hermandad de Dean…- soltó ya alterado por la continua mención de su hermano en todo esto.  
\- Bueno, sí, no podía basarme en el tipo de hermandad que tengo con mis hermanos y la única relación de hermanos que conozco en profundidad y de la cual se asemeja a los gemelos biológicos es la tuya con Dean…- resolvió como obvio.  
\- ¡JA! Dean y yo… No, somos nada como eso… Tan unidos… Como gemelos… - Sam azorado se levantó y se metió en la cocina se sirvió el café más negro y amargo y sobre todo caliente y se lo bebió de un sorbo quemándose la lengua de paso para hundir su dolor junto con el espeso brebaje.

 

\- Sam…-  
\- ¿Si?-  
\- ¿De verdad me quieres? - Sam escupió a segunda taza por la pegunta manchando toda la pared frente a él.  
\- ¿A qué bien eso ahora? - dijo mirándolo. Castiel bajo la mirada al piso avergonzado de preguntar, de mencionar siquiera eso.  
\- No es nada solo que… incluso cuando nos volvimos a ver, después de que saltaras al infierno con Lucy… no me abrasaste a pesar de que era mi intención saludarte así…y esto de recién me gusto es agradable… - dijo sin levantar la mirada.

 

Llevaban un año viviendo juntos durmiendo en la misma cama, Castiel calmaba su pesadillas, era la parte que faltaría en su vida… solo si pudiera llenarla; pero él no era su hermano, no era Dean y no podía usarlo más de soporte, de escudo ante la realidad que está viviendo, no era junto para el Ángel y no era justo para Dean.

 

\- Cas…- se acercó a él y lo estrecho tierna mente, el Ángel se aferró un poco a su camisa, tomándola por la espalda rodeando al ex cazador, Sam podia persivir como de perdido se sentia en su nueva humanidad.  
\- Es agradable, no sabía que podía ser así un abrazo…- Sam se sonrió y lo apretujo un poco en el abrazo.  
\- Si es lindo, pero un detalle de amigo a amigo…esto no es de gays…es solo afecto, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos es normal desarrollar cariño el uno por el otro, pero no entra en el rango de romanticismo o amor… - le dijo apartándolo un poco y mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro - Aunque tendremos que fingir ser pareja por tu terco hermano… es algo solo de nosotros ¿ok? - el Ángel lo miro y asintió…  
\- Tendría que ir a trabajar pero ehmm… no sé si puedo volar….- Sam lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió hacia el otra vez, apenas se alejó de él.  
\- ¿Estás loco? estas herido, no iras a ningún lado más que a la cama a descansar…- lo regaño arrastrándolo de la mano escaleras arriba.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Mas? Pero, dormí toda la noche, madrugada y parte de la mañana…- rezongó con el mismo tono infantil que Evan usaba con él.  
\- Cas deja de imitar al niño…- lo miro mal - No tienes 5 años…- lo empujo al cuarto.  
\- Pero a él siempre le funciona.- dijo mas serio, frunció los labios poniendo un divino puchero y ojitos de perrito.  
\- Él es un adorable e irresistible niñito - lo sentó en la cama y le saco los zapatos.  
\- ¿Y yo no?- Sam levanto la mirada, los enormes ojos azules tristes y suplicantes lo pusieron muy nervioso…  
\- Repito no tienes… 5 años… - lo acostó y le prendió el televisor alcanzándole el control remoto. Saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capturo varias miradas debe de admitir tenía la boca llena con un panecillo de plátano, tenía más hambre que un mendigo debía admitir, cargo varias bolsas de papel entre sus brazos y a pesar de tener la boca llena con una leve sonrisa hizo sonreír a la cajera del almacén antes de irse del local.

 

Camino serio esperando no toparse con Sam en plena acera y delatar que estaba allí y a donde se dirigía, pero en un tropiezo antes de llegar a cruzar la calle vio a Castiel subirse a un auto híbrido… Su entrecejo se frunció ¿Para que quería un ángel un auto? Miro bien al sujeto y cuando maniobraba el auto para salir de la cochera de la casa de Sam de la que estaba a escasa media cuadra, vio que llevaba un anillo de cazado, ese no era Cas se dijo a si mismo, era Jimmy, pero que hacia Jimmy tan lejos de su casa.

 

Se pateó mentalmente por tamaña conjetura es el hermano de Cas supuesta mente, lo más probable es que haya venido a verlo, camino en dirección contraria.

 

Dean adolorido por el colchón viejo y fino recordó porque esa estancia era una de las más cutres en las que había vivido, con los ojos pegados de sueño se desperezo y estiro por completo en el colchón, su espalda trono recordándole que estaba en esos años de su vida donde la vejez se colaría por debajo de su piel quisiera o no.

 

De repente noto que Ben no estaba y dio un salto en el lugar maldiciéndose por caer tan rendido, tan cansado y exhausto, pero el sonido de algo cocinándose en lo que era la otra habitación conectada por una arcada sin puerta lo distrajo de su ira por el descuido.

 

Camino lentamente, el olor a tocino y huevos le pego sin piedad, su estómago se retorció de hambre por la miserable comida de la noche anterior, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lo menos que esperaba era ver a Ben, cocinando, con ese delantal azul en la cintura el cual llevaba consigo desde que empezaron a cazar juntos y a compartir las comidas diariamente, costumbre que le pego su madre.

 

Entro a lo que se suponía la cocina y era solo una hornalla conectada a una pequeña garrafa, miro a su alrededor era como si él no lo hubiese noqueado y metido en el baúl, amordazado y bien atado por días, era como si nada de eso hubiese pasado y él hubiese alucinado escuchar el nombre de Sam en boca de Ben.

 

Ben volteo a la mesa y lo vio, pero siguió sirviendo en los dos platos que parecían nuevos, reposando en la vieja y descolorida mesa.

 

\- Buenas tardes... - dijo relajado, mientras dejaba todo sobre la hornilla y cerraba el gas.  
\- Qué demonios… ¿Como te desataste? - la voz oscura y aun ofuscada del cazador retumbo en la choza.  
\- Qué más da, ¿No tienes hambre? - Ben se sentó y tomo los cubiertos también relucientes de nuevos y se dispuso a comer.  
\- Porque no te fuiste. - Dean se mantenía en la arcada como un perro desconfiado y rabioso dispuesto a atacar.  
\- ¿Y dejarte? - Ben lo miro como si lo que dijera fuera lo más ridículo que había escuchado nunca.

 

Eso descoloco a Dean un poco, solo un poco… que alguien no pensara en abandonarle a su primer descuido era toda una novedad, su estómago gruño y frunció los labios por el disgusto de ceder un poco de terreno con el chico solo por un plato de crujiente tocino y huevos revueltos.

 

Se sentó frente al joven cazador con disgusto y empezó a comer sin decir más, lo miraba de refilón esperando el primer izquierdaso o un desplante al mejor estilo Winchester, el aún espera que se comporte como Sam y es algo que tiene que extirpar de su cabeza.

 

\- Y…- dijo Ben terminando la comida de su plato con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja  
\- ¿Y? - levanto la mirada con un pedazo de tocino a medio masticar en la boca, Ben lo miro con un poco de asco pero persiguió.  
\- A solo tres cuadras…- recalco, pero Dean mordió un trozo de pan y lo paso por le plato.  
\- No sé de qué hablas. -  
\- Tu hermano a solo tres cuadras... De aqui? -  
\- Te prefiero atado y amordazado renacuajo, así que no me provoques. - gruño  
\- Oh…. Ok… entonces no te molestara que le llame y le diga que lo visitaremos...-  
\- ¡Ni de broma!- dan miraba a su alrededor buscando su arma.  
\- ¿Vas a decirme que coño te pasa con él?-  
\- No me pasa nada con el... - Dean avisto su bolsa pero alli no habia nada giro sobre sus pies y ben lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sentado en su silla.  
\- ¿A no?-  
\- No -  
\- En serio, por eso lo dejaste en medio de la nada. -  
\- Eso no te incumbe.-  
\- A no.-  
\- Ben.-  
\- Que .-  
\- ¡Podrías olvidarte de Sam! ¡Por un segundo!!!-  
\- ¿Puedes tú? - Dean se heló allí mismo su cara se desfiguro ante la neutralidad de las palabras del chico.

 

Es cierto, él no podía olvidarse de Sam, toda su vida gira en torno a él, desde bebe... el lo cuido, velo por él, lo alimento, lo vistió, fue la única verdadera familia, con su padre nunca pudo contar, él se esforzó mucho por mantenerlos unidos, se desvivía por él y por su padre, pero a la primera de cambios ambos lo dejaron de lado.

 

Pero ahí estaba Ben, frente a él… Podría haberse marchado, haberse ofendido por el derechazo que le dio y que aun decora su mejilla de color azul, pero salió de esa casa y volvió con comida, le preparo el desayuno y un intenta hacer que se arregle con Sam.

 

Una pregunta frunció el ceño del rubio, que era lo que impulsaba a Ben a perseguirlo, que era lo que deseaba ese chico con él, porque dejar la vida que tenía y formarse como un cazador, por que tomarlo a él como mentor?.

 

\- Ben -  
\- ¿Si?-  
\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? - Ben no se esperaba ese comentario, ¿Que tenía el que ver con lo que estaban hablando? nada pero nada de nada.  
\- No cambien es tema Dean esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo sino contigo y con Sam -  
\- Exacto, tu no pintas nada aquí. - golpe bajo.  
\- Eso….-  
\- Eso que, porque viniste a buscarme, porque dejaste a tu madre, no creo que el pringado de su marido te haya hecho algo o sí? - Ben tembló, la semi sonrisa de su rostro se borro y Dean pudo observar como un sudor frío cubrió su espalda cuando este se volteo a la defensiva, la mirada de Dean parecía atravesarle y entro en pánico.  
\- Claro que no.- soltó de inmediato, sobando sus manos ahora sobre sus vaqueros de manera nerviosa antes de volver por los platos vacíos.  
\- ¿Ben?-  
\- Tengo que lavar el impala y esconderlo, no queremos que Sam se percate de que estamos aquí -

 

El joven salió corriendo de la casucha, Dean no alcanzo a sujetarlo, de repente se había horrorizado, el soltó simplemente la más extrema de las situaciones solo para que el niño soltara toda la sopa del porque estaba allí y porque se empecinaba a acompañarlo, pero jamás espero ver el miedo, la palidez en la que termino envuelto Ben al decir eso.

 

Ni con un vampiro antiguo dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza o transformarlo vio ese miedo surcar le el semblante.

 

Una ira que no sabía de donde había salido lo embargo, salió de la casa, sobrepaso a Ben que lo miraba aún estupefacto, se subió al impala y salió de allí como cruz que lleva el diablo, Ben le grito intento hacer que le esperara pero el cazador se fue, otra vez dejándolo atrás y con un nudo en la garganta que se le hizo demasiado familiar… algo que no quería a volver a sentir… y que no pudo evitar…

 

¿Como hizo Dean para ver más allá de lo que él mostraba?

 

Lisa… no supo cómo paso o si lo que escucho era cierto o su marido solo estaba asustado hasta las tripas con Dean pegándole a puño limpio, solo sabe que grito el nombre de Dean y el volteo a verle con la ira desfigurando su rostro, la sangre estaba salpicada por toda la cara del cazador y cubría la mayoría de la piel de su marido.

 

Si lo había entendido bien y si era cierto como Dean lo clamaba, ella sabía que Dean no mentía, no si no era para mantenerla a salvo de todas esa cosas que andan sueltas por allí, entonces un asco y un odio se fijó en ella… ya no veía a su marido como tal, veía a un bastardo que se coló en su casa y la tenía tan entretenida como para hacer lo que se le antojase en la casa, ella era tan estúpida para no ver lo que ese desgraciado le hacía a su hijo a su espaldas.

 

Ahora entendía la renuencia de Ben a cenar con ellos, a no salir de su cuarto y a no querer estar en la casa cuando ella se iba a trabajar y entendía mejor a su hijo al salir en busca de su… de su… de Dean…

 

Las lágrimas se le caían y Dean se llevó a rastras a ese tipo de la casa, el suplicándole a ella que no lo dejara, pero ella solo le arrojo el anillo y se echó a llorar arrodillada en mitad de la cocina, con el rostro metido entre sus manos, incapaz de perdonarse el no poder haber protegido a su hijo de 14 años… y el haber sido tan ciega por cuatro años más hasta que Ben decidió salir de esa casa de su propio y unipersonal infierno…

 

Pasaron cinco días… Ben miraba por la ventana del motel a donde se mudo y él no sabía dónde estaba Dean, no respondía su celular y el rastreador que le había colocado al impala estaba desactivado, ¿Desde cuando sabia Dean que se lo había colocado? No lo sabe, pero no puede dejar de ver el edificio de departamento de psicología frente al hotel donde se había mudado, no tenía sentido quedarse más de dos días en esa casucha si Dean no estaba allí. 

 

Él sabe que tiene algo que esconder y que no le interesa ahondar en el tema, pero ahora es Dean quien lo sabe además de él y que el hombre que él quiere sea su padre le mire extraño o con asco por algo que el no tuvo el control desde el principio lo asusta, debería irse, debería tomar la carretera, ir por su bebe Dallas e ir a cazar algún ser sobrenatural…

 

Por alguna razón eso lo hace sentir bien, lo hace sentir que pertenece a un lugar, que tiene una utilidad, superior a la de los demás, repasa su arma, la que Dean le dio…

 

La mira, la acaricia y la repasa con un trapito, la habitación tiene dos camas, una costumbre que no sabe de dónde se le pego. El olor a aceite para armas inunda la habitación y se aterra cuando escucha el impala detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación, no tiene idea de cómo lo encontró, pero eso no le quita lo nervioso, mira la puerta y no sabe que es lo que la va a cruzar, sabe que será Dean pero no sabe que parte de Dean será y eso… lo hace temblar…

 

Dean golpea la puerta, afuera esta garuando y esta empapado, las razones que le dio ese hijo de puta para meterse con lo más cercano que tiene a un hijo lo enferman, da gracias a dios que él estuvo pegado a Sam toda su vida para que ningún bastardo osara ponerle la mano encima como le paso a Ben.

 

El creyó que estando lejos de Liza y Ben, ambos estarían a salvo, pero la humanidad está enferma, él lo sabe desde que se topó con esa familia que casaba gente porque era divertido según ellos, respira hondo, no quiere, pero tiene que demostrarle que no le importa, Ben este tiempo que estuvo con él ha sido un buen alumno, un buen cazador y que está orgulloso de él.

 

Se detiene, no entra se queda pensando en como puede decirlo, como decir que todo está bien y que él ya se encargó de ese bastardo, que él puede volver a casa si quiere…

 

Gruñe y gira el picaporte entrando en la habitación, Ben lo mira con sus ojos verdes oscuros muy grandes y espera, espera una explicación una de tantas que le cruzan la cabeza, deja el arma a un lado y frota nervioso sus rodillas, mira el piso y ve como Dean gotea todo el suelo hasta el perchero donde deja la cazadora de cuero de su padre.

 

Dean camina hasta él y Ben lo mira expectante, pero el cazador no le ve remedio a lo que le paso a Ben en su ausencia, se sienta a su izquierda donde la cama sigue libre y no dice nada, pasa su brazo por los hombros del chico y no dice nada, Ben lo comprende y se larga a llorar sin poder evitarlo, el quisiera que nadie lo supiera y así poder olvidarlo por completo, pero con Dean allí es más ligero ese peso, también le hubiese gustado ser el hombre que es ahora, el cazador que es ahora y haber podido defenderse el mismo de lo que le paso.

 

El tema no vuelve a tocarse durante las próximas horas, ni en los próximos días, ni nunca, Dean se aseguró de enterrarlo lo más profundo posible, y en lo más oscuro del corazón de Ben.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Evan caminaba por la casa una y otra vez, algo no estaba bien, Castiel no está allí y Sam tampoco, estaba solo en la casa y no sabía porque, hacia solo dos minutos estaban cuchicheando algo frene a él mientras comía su merienda y dibujaba para el jardin, pero al levantar la mirada ya no estaban.

 

Pensó que Cass había llevado a Sam con su alas a comprar algo y espero… espero por horas… pero se está poniendo oscuro y ellos no regresan.

 

Un nudo se le hace en la pancita y mira por la ventana de su casa, la gente va y viene pero no hay papis allí, sus papis no están, eso no le gusta, algo no va bien lo sabe y necesita hacer algo, corre a la cocina se pone sus zapatillitas e intenta atarse los cordones pero no le sale, los deja de lado, se pone su chamarra, golpea con el palo de escoba una de las llaves de la casa donde Sam y Cas las cuelgan y una cae.

 

Sam le había explicado cómo usarla y cual era de cada puerta, toma la que tiene la marca azul, la mete en la puerta y la gira con todas sus fuerzas, sale de su casa no sin ante dejarla cerrada como hace Sam siempre y camina hasta la acera, el recuerda el camino hasta el almacén lo hace con Sam todos los fines de semana cuando ninguno de los dos tiene colegio o trabajo.

 

Camina entre la gente y no notan al pequeño de cinco años caminando solo y decidido, algunas mujeres mayores lo miran y lo saludan como si ver a un jovencito con cara de pocos amigos fuera un tipo de espectáculo.

 

Cuando ya está frene al almacén mira al estacionamiento por si el auto de Sam esta allí, pero solo hay una camioneta amarilla y no es la de Sam, entra en el almacén y busca góndola por góndola, en todos los sectores del lugar pero no ve a nadie tan alto como para escalar, ni a Castiel o su gabardina, está muy preocupado y ya es de noche y sus papis no están por ningún lado.

 

Una voz profunda y malhumorada lo saca de sus pensamientos, mira a través de la góndola y ve una botas grandes como las que Sam tiene metidas en un armario, corre rodeando la góndola y se detiene en la punta, ese hombre podrá tener las botas de Sam peor no es Sam, discute con un chico sobre unas cajas de hamburguesas y parece no llegar a ninguna conclusión.

 

Es mucha su sorpresa cuando el hombre voltea y es el mismo de las fotos que hay por su casa y del que el dejo de preguntar hace mucho, su rostro se enciende con la esperanza de que él sepa donde esta Sam y Cas.

 

Corre hacia el pero hay mucha gente de repente se pone en su camino, el hombre y el chico se alejan y él no puede llegar a ellos por más rápido que sus piernitas corran, está apunto de largarse a llorar por la desesperación, pero el hombre y ese chico ya no están, un puchero se forma en su cara, y sus ojos verdes se llenan de agua salada.

 

Sin quererlo alguien tropieza con él y Evan se va al suelo, esto solo lo incita mas a largar un llanto ensordecedor que llama la atención de muchos, sus manos refriegan sus ojos mientras esta sentado en el suelo y su garganta arde por el llanto que espeta a alto volumen.

 

La persona que tropezó con él le pide que se calme y le pregunta dónde está su papa o mama y el solo grita que no sabe. 

 

El cazador voltea ver, el revuelo llama su atención pero algo en ese llanto le recuerda algo… camina sobre sus pasos, Ben lo mira raro y el joven cazador seguía mirando a su alrededor por si Sam los descubría allí y seguía a Dean de cerca. 

 

En mitad del llanto una enorme mano lo levanta del piso y el abre los ojos muy grandes al hombre de las fotos de Sam que lo toma en sus brazos, la gente al ver el parecido solo concluye que es su padre, y deja de mirarles…

 

\- Pero… peque ¿Qué haces aquí?- el niño no le responde inmediatamente y se abraza de su cuello sollozando.  
\- Eh ¿Dean? ¿Quién es? - pregunta Ben mirando al chiquillo enredado en el cuello de Dean al cual no reconoce.  
\- Salgamos de aquí, algo no va bien…- dice serio sosteniendo al pequeño en un brazo.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Que te lo llevas? ¿estás loco?- le dice Ben preocupado, buscando a algún pariente que les esté mirando feo.

 

Dean mira a Ben, viéndose a sí mismo en esa exclamación, el niño sigue llorando pero con menos intensidad, la situación parece repetirse pero él se siente como se debió sentir su hermano en aquel momento, ahora un sentimiento de protección con el niño le invade y no dice nada mas, solo sale del almacén seguido de cerca del joven cazador.

 

La historia es corta, entre hipidos y lagrimones, los ojos verdes del niño desconciertan mucho a Ben que no deja de llevar su atención de uno al otro, ósea de Dean a Evan, son terriblemente parecidos, y que Sam y Cass no estén por ningún lado los pone en guardia inmediatamente.

 

La llave con la motita azul entra en la cerradura de la puerta del mismo color, abren la puerta, Ben detrás de Dean y con Evan agarrado de la pierna del más joven, el niño pataleo de lo lindo por no quedarse atrás; Dean toma con fuerza la Colt y da un paso dentro de la casa, está a oscuras y muy silenciosa, los tres se meten dentro y Evan por costumbre cierra la puerta de un portazo, asustando a ambos cazadores que están armados hasta los dientes. 

 

La mirada de advertencia es dura con el niño, pero este parece no afectarle demasiado en realidad.

 

La casa esta vacía literalmente, con la luces encendidas Evan le explica al rubio como fue que paso, el recuerda la manera de desaparecer de Castiel y no cree que arrastre a Sam a ello y menos que dejen al niño solo, Ben vuelve del piso de arriba y le comenta a Dean sobre las vendas y plumas ensangrentadas en el bote de basura.

 

Dean golpea la mesada sobre saltando al pequeño y maldice porque Cas anda por allí sin su moyo, desapareciendo involuntariamente vaya a saber por qué, Evan lo toma de un dedo y lo lleva sin decir nada a una puerta.

 

\- ¿Evan?-  
\- Papa tiene sus recuerdos allí…-  
\- Pap…Sam, te refieres a Sam?..- algo se le estruja, que el niño lo considere su padre es abrumador.  
\- Si mi Sam, mi papa, papi dice que no tengo que entrar allí. -

 

Dean automáticamente piensa que tiene un arsenal contra demonios allí abajo, busca las llaves, pero ninguna coincide con la del sótano, Dean revisa la casa con detenimiento buscando donde pudo poner Sam las llaves cuando nota los porta retratos que obvio apenas entro.

 

Son fotos de él, de Sam, del impala, más de él y Sam y algunas de Cas… rosa sus dedos sobre el vidrio de una de ellas, y decide dejar eso de lado ya mismo, tiene que averiguar que sucedió con su hermanito ya.

 

Una foto en particular es la de Evan con un auto negro en las manos idéntico al impala, mira detrás de ella y la llave está en un huequito detrás de la misma, rápidamente se dirige a la puerta y Ben se lleva a Evan a la cocina distrayéndolo con hacerle la cena.

 

Apenas baja al sótano, ve la cuidadosa colección de información sobrenatural de pared a pared, lo que más le aterroriza en la computadora de miedo donde se sienta inmediatamente a revisar los archivos, está por un rato cuando el olor a comida se cuela por debajo de la puerta y le hacer gruñir el estómago, pero el tiene que concentrarse y ese computador solo le da numeraciones de los tomos recopilados en la pared.

 

Frustrado mira un segundo por encima del monitor y una foto suya algo gastada de tanto rose lo deja estático, es una foto de él tomándose una cerveza, la foto está muy doblada y con las puntas gastadas pero no es muy vieja solo tiene dos años, lo cual le indica que Sam se pasa mucho rato mirándola.

 

Su garganta se aprieta y sigue buscando respuestas hasta que se topa con unas grabaciones, una mujer habla con Cas en una habitación, está herido y la mujer cabreada, otra grabación de Sam corriendo hacia esa habitación y el sonido vuelve a escucharse,… “destino” es lo poco que alcanza a oír.

 

Las preguntas se acumulan en su cabeza, y cuando pasa a la última grabación es una toma de toda la casa horas antes…

 

De repente esta Evan en la cocina dibujando con Castiel y Sam justo frente a él, hablando para ellos, y una sombra amarillenta, se abalanza sobre ellos antes de desaparecer y dejar a Evan solo…

 

Se maldice, esto no puede estar pasando otra vez…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lo siento mucho pero me salte un capitulo el seis... ahora si esta todo bien armado.

Impala y Dakota, se encontraban a una hora de la casa de Bobby, Dean no ha podido pegar un ojo desde que se metió en la investigación de la desaparición de su hermano y del ángel. Se topó con la pista de que no era un demonio el que se llevó a los padres de Evan sino un jodido tipo de ángel de mal agüero.

 

El ángel que se hacía llamar DESTINO estaba empeñada en mostrarle a Castiel que no puede modificar la realidad, no es su trabajo, es el de ella y por lo tanto al no acatar las órdenes específicas de formalizar con Sam, lo secuestro hasta hacerlo cumplir con su rol humano en una pareja humana.

 

Claro que no fue tan fácil salir de Nebraska con Evan porque Jimmy parecía tener pegada la mala costumbre de Castiel de aparecerse sin que lo llamaran o de simplemente no hacer ruido al entrar en una habitación o siquiera anunciarse.

 

Así que en el auto tenia al niño de cinco años y a Jimmy durmiendo en el asiento trasero, con Ben a su lado, intentando leer el único libro de ángeles que estaba en la casa de Sam.

 

\- Déjalo, eso se escribió antes de que el alfabeto se hubiese planteado…- dijo con su voz opaca y roída de cansancio.  
\- OK, pero según estos símbolos, solo Destino es capaz de planear la vida de cada individuo...-  
\- El destino no está escrito Ben... Yo lo aprendí de la peor manera, la doble, la mancille y la modifique, Sam, Cas y yo no aceptamos nada de lo que el “destino” nos impuso…- dijo reacio a lo que esa tipa planeaba.  
\- ¿Así? ¿Y como es eso?- Dean lo miro, era cierto que el niño no sabe lo que paso y no cree que deba saberlo...  
\- Renacuajo.-  
\- Imbécil- se ofusco Ben.  
\- Criajo -  
\- ¡Dean basta!-  
\- Jajajajaja -

 

Le gustaba molestar al chico y le gustaba tenerlo con él, siempre le sintió como suyo a pesar de que Lisa le afirmo que sus ADN no coincidían, eso no le importaba, le hacía bien tenerlo de copiloto. No era Sam, pero eso no quitaba que tenían mucho en común y que sabían trabajar juntos.

 

Llegar a la casa de Bobby en esa tonta hora fue toda una proeza, con el cansancio que acarreaba jura que no era persona cuando saludo a Bobby y se metió en su casa enfilando derecho a la cama sin decirle siquiera que hacían allí.

 

Ben saco a un muy dormido Evan del auto y despertó suavemente a Jimmy, el sujeto miro a Bobby y luego al desgüesadero como si estuviese en la guarida de un traficante de órganos o un mercado negro para la vida humana.

 

Incluso Bobby se sorprendió de ver al recipiente de Castiel sin Castiel dentro, pero ya le dirían que pasaba, cuando llegaron le ofreció al chico una cerveza aguada al igual que a Jimmy que hizo una mueca algo repulsiva y Bobby rió llamándole remilgado.

 

Para cuando Ben termino de explicar todo el asunto de Destino, Evan se había despertado en sus brazos y pedido algo de comer, el niño se sentó paciente a que Bobby cocinara algo y comió lo que le sirvieron sin pensarlo mucho o preguntar que era ese mejunje con fideos que le dieron. Minutos después se quedó dormido otra vez en el brazo de Ben.

 

Jimmy se le había quitado el sueño entre tanto libro inverosímil y demoníaco, ojeando uno tras otro leyendo sobre cosas que no creyó jamás posibles, Evan y él subieron a la habitación donde Dean se encontraba desmayado vestido y con sus botas puestas para acompañarlo en la cama contigua.

 

Sam estaba en una casita blanca y con una barda blanca rodeándola, un jardincito de flores amarillas y lavando los platos, no podía estar más preocupado, lo más extraño de aparecer allí es que no podía controlar la mayoría de sus movimientos, Cas llegaba por segunda noche consecutiva de una supuesta mina en un pueblo, sucio de arriba abajo con carbón y con una expresión de cansancio que jamás le había visto.

 

El deja lo platos rápidamente con urgencia impuesta, se seca en su delantal carmín y lleno de volados rosas, el cual odia y si por el fuera lo llenaría de sal y lo quemaría por posesivo… si posesivo y aquella cosa se desprende de él cuando quiere y se va del mismo modo.

 

Se acerca a Castiel y lo saluda con un beso en los labios, es el segundo día que esto viene ocurriendo, y ambos se resisten a ello, pero una fuerza mayor los empuja y no pueden repeler el tacto por más que quieran.

 

\- Esto. Es ridículo Cas...- dice abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello con cariño.  
\- Lo se… voy a matarla te lo juro…- se separan y otra vez la fuerza se hace presente forzando otro beso.  
\- ¿Y dejar al mundo sin destino? – dice entre labios apretados y mirándose disgustados.  
\- Lo se… el caos…- al separarse Sam lo ayuda a sentarse. Estuvo trabajando como un humano normal en esa mina de carbón, él solo y está exhausto, nunca había anhelado tanto la cama.  
\- Sí ¿Que es más espantoso que no tener rumbo?- Sam se lava las manos rápidamente y el delantal solo se desata de su cuerpo y corre al refrigerador para servirle a Castiel una cerveza.  
\- Estoy… preocupado…- el castaño se le acerca y pone unos aperitivos frente al ángel y va al horno donde un jamón se termina de cocinar.  
\- ¿Evan?- se acerca y se sienta con el mientras espera.  
\- Evan… - tal vez el niño no sea nada de él pero esta acostumbrado a su cariño cada vez que lo ve y lo extraña y teme por él.  
\- Han pasado dos días y nosotros aquí… espero…que Jimmy siga cabreado y aparezca en la casa…- bebe de su cerveza, toma la mano de Sam y la aprieta levemente y acaricia con el pulgar, suspirando.  
\- Eso implicaría la policía… y una búsqueda por nuestra casa…- lo mira preocupado, pero le devuelve el cariño y comparte su angustia, Evan es su niño sea de su sangre o no.  
\- Sí... Pero es mejor que no este solo...- Sam juega con el botón de la manga en la camisa de Castiel.  
\- Mi sótano… - dice cabizbajo…- adiós bajo perfil…-  
\- Demonios odio esto…- Sam asiente y se levanta para sacar el jamón del horno poner la mesa y comer junto a su supuesto marido.

 

Lleva un anillo de oro en el dedo, así se despertó en el sofá de esa casa con el ángel del destino frente a Cass y él, ella les dijo que si no asumían los papeles que habían tomado sin permiso en esta vida no volverían a casa jamás.

 

Milésimas de segundo después desapareció y se vieron forzados a jugar a la casita en el minuto que intentaron escapar, no saben cuánto tiempo estarán allí, pero las preguntas están descartadas y no saben que es lo que quiere exactamente destino pero solo pueden pensar en el pequeño Evan y que estará pasándole sin ellos.

 

\----------------------

 

Evan se despierta, está en remerita y con su calzonillito de Bob esponja, mira a un lado y encuentra a Ben el amigo de Dean, frunce el ceño algo en el rostro de ese chico le recuerda a Sam, pero lo desecha porque Sam está lejos y ese chico no tiene nada que ver con él.

 

Se escabulle el brazo del joven cazador que lo aplasta contra el colchón y luego de deslizar su cabeza por debajo logrando despeinarse del todo, unos movimientos cautelosos más tarde y logra bajar por completo de la cama, sus piecitos descalzos tocan el suelo y antes de salir de allí para saber donde esta, ve a Dean dormido en la cama de al lado.

 

Sus enormes ojos verdes lo observan unos instantes, se quita el pelito rubio de los ojos con la manito abierta y camina parándose junto a la cama del cazador, para agarrarse de las sabanas como de la cazadora de cuero y subirse a la cama, aparta la cazadora del cuerpo de Dean un poco entre su torso y su brazo y se mete dentro.

 

Acurrucadito dentro de la cazadora y pegado a Dean, sabe que no importa donde éste ya que esta a salvo con él como lo estaba con Sam, se duerme casi inmediatamente pensando que Sam volverá pronto.

 

El recuerdo de Sam de pequeño le llega de repente, siente entre sueños un pequeño cuerpo aferrado al suyo como era antes, como cuando Sam se metía en su cama cuando su padre no estaba siempre en las mañanas, y luego de horas de aferrarse a su camiseta le pedía comida. Inspiro hondo y se dejó caer en el confortable calor del abrazo.

 

La paz le llenaba por primera vez en años, quería quedarse allí pero, su boca estaba pastosa y su cuerpo demandaba algo de alimento, abrió sus ojos despacio con pesadez, debía empezar la investigación sobre destino, su cerebro le recordo. Sam no se rescataría a si mismo y pensó que la cosa estaba jodida, si un ángel no podía salir de ese aprieto por mano propia… que le quedaba a él.

 

Exhalo el aire atascado entre su lengua y su paladar soltando la peste de ese despertar, apretó lo que tenia en brazos pensando que era una almohada cuando esta se quejo, de un salto fallido y que no pudo completar vio al pequeño niño metido dentro de su cazadora la cual aún traía puesta.

 

Acurrucado en el interior de la tela de cuero y aferrado a su camisa cuadriculada…

 

Se lo quedo mirando un poco, la imagen le era familiar, pero ese niño se parecía mas a él que a Sam, el pelo rubio largo y lacio cayendo desordenadamente sobre su cara, y las pecas en su carita, Evan era un calco de lo que era él cuando niño, la foto de Sam en sus brazos le llego a la cabeza. Fastidiado se refregó la cara con fuerza, bajaría a la cocina y se tomaría un buen café para despejar su cabeza de pensamientos absurdos, de repente recordó que no le dijo nada a Bobby y que seguro se ligaba un sermón.

 

\- Dean… tengo hambre…- el cazador volteo a ver al niño tirando de su camisa llamando su atención.  
\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Dean algo pasmado por la similitud de recuerdos en su cabeza adormilada.  
\- Tengo hambre…- se refregaba la carita con su manito y desdibujaba las pecas, los ojos verdes se asomaban por las largas pestañas.  
\- Pero... ¿Que edad tienes?- dijo retirándose de la cama como si el niño fuera nitroglicerina, no quería recordar como era el mismo o Sam a esa edad… el pequeño se sentó en la cama y con el pelo revuelto dijo.  
\- Cinco…- y lo miro con los ojos claros desarmándolo un poco.  
\- ¿Pero comes solo no?-  
\- Si…-  
\- Ok…- Dean salió por la puerta pensando que podría darle de comer y no noto que Evan se bajo de la cama y le seguía descalzo por las escaleras.

 

Cuando el pequeño lo perdió de vista al bajar la empinada escalera agarrándose con fuerza de los listones de la barandilla de la misma, un nudito se le subió al estomago, miro a través de los barrotes a la estancia llena de libros y cosas raras, no había notado lo lúgubre del lugar y el miedo lo paralizo allí…

 

Unos instantes después cerro su ojos con fuerza y pensó en Sam y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus interminables pestañas, un sollozó más tarde se largo a llorar y pego un alarido a todo pulmón.

 

\- ¡¡QUIERO A MI SAM!!!- Dean que estaba en la cocina revisando la heladera trastabilló porque su rodilla izquierda decidió temblequear ante el grito.

 

Con unos pasos largos fue hasta donde el grito de produjo dejando la heladera abierta y miro por la puerta de la cocina a la escalera y vio al niño con su remerita celeste que tenia la cabeza de un ninja y sus calzoncillitos de Bob Esponja y llorando a mares; agarrado de la barandilla con un miedo feroz.

 

\- Wow, wow ¿Que pasa tigre? - sonrió pensando que ese le pasaría todo solo con hablarle pero, no.  
\- ¡¡¡Quiero a Sam!!!- Dean no sabia que hacer.  
\- ¡¿¡¿Ben?!?- llamo. pero no parecía responder.

 

El niño lloraba mas fuerte con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas y los mocos se le empezaban a caer y temblaba como una hoja, se mordió el labio y se le ocurrió traer a Jimmy, que era lo mas parecido a Castiel que tenia. Lo zamarreó para que despertara en la silla del salón de Bobby, pero este tenía el sueño realmente pesado.

 

Un nuevo grito de miedo y llanto se escucho por la casa, corrió con el niño y no sabia que hacer, así que le palmeo la cabeza y le dijo que el estaba allí que no llorara, pero el pequeño solo lloro más y en un instante a Dean le dio la impresión que se haría encima por la manera en que se movían su pequeñas rodillas.

 

Un recuerdo fugaz de Sam llorando con esa intensidad le llego y otro más donde un gran vaso de leche era su salvador.

 

Con reticencia y mucho cuidado estiro los brazos hacia el pequeño cuerpito del niño y tomándolo por debajo de los brazos que se sostenían de la escalera con ferocidad, lo levanto lentamente, el niño se soltó sin necesitad de pedirlo y enredo sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Dean cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

 

\- Ya…- dijo Dean sentando al niño en su brazo derecho y sobandole la espalda con su mano libre. - No llores más OK… recuperaré a Sam…- intento consolarlo, él no era bueno en eso pero podía intentarlo ¿No?  
\- Quiero… a… Sam. - dijo quedito en el cuello del cazador, este maniobraba para sacar la leche de la heladera.  
\- Y yo… no te preocupes lo encontraré y te lo traeré devuelta. - dijo creyéndose sus propias palabras…  
\- ¿En serio?- dijo mirándolo limpiándose las lágrimas con su manito, Dean lo miro fijo a los ojos y se lo confirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

 

Evan se quedo abrazado a él hasta que el cazador lo dejo en la silla de la mesita de la cocina y le puso la leche tibia frente a él con un par de tostadas y mucha mermelada.

 

\- Come – Evan miro la leche y las tostadas e hizo un puchero - ¿Que?…- pregunto Dean.  
\- ¿No hay tortitas?- pregunto enfurruñado.  
\- No me tientes… y no, no hay por eso te doy esto, mandare a comprar a Ben más tarde.- le comenta mostrándole la mermelada untada en la tostada.

 

Evan no dijo más y comió sus tostadas manchándose todo en el proceso, Dean no le prestaba atención estaba metido en un libro del siglo uno, escrito por completo en latín que hablaba del porque el destino existía y porque Dios lo creo. Entendía a medias la historia pero en si era algo como que destino existía para controlar a caos, a cupido y a muerte.

 

El pensar en cupido le dio un escalofrío, levanto la vista y Evan estaba untado en mermelada, abrió lo ojos lo más grande que sus cuencas pudieron y escucho un chasquido reprobatorio de Ben que los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

 

\- ¡Que!- grito el cazador volviendo su vista otra vez al chiquillo que se lamía los dedos llenos de mermelada.  
\- Necesita un baño… urgente…- Dean lo miro con cara de loco.  
\- ¡¡Yo no voy a bañarlo!! - protesto el rubio.  
\- ¡¡Yo no quiero bañarme!! - protesto el niño que de inmediato presto atención a los dos hombres en la cocina.  
\- Pues yo no lo puse así - dijo Ben, señalando la camiseta de ninja untada en mermelada la cara y las piernitas con grumos de la misma sustancia.  
\- ¡¡Yo tampoco, él solito se metió entero al frasco!!- dijo atajándose de la situación.  
\- Dean… ve a bañarlo, solo sácale la ropa estropeada y mételo a la tina  
\- ¡¡Demonios!! - vocifero y tiro el libro sobre la mesa. Evan se quedo de piedra pensando que estaban enojados con él.  
\- Perdóoooooon…- se estaba por echar a llorar…otra vez.  
\- ¿¿Eh?? ¡No no no no no llores!!! no es contigo ¡¡Eh Ben!!-  
\- Esto lo armaste tu tío, arréglate las - Dean maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo y tomo a Evan en brazos, el niño se lanzo sobre él con mermelada y todo y Ben se hecho a reír.  
\- Esto me lo cobro Ben…- dijo con los ojos cerrados notando como la mermelada se pegoteaba a su camisa y traspasaba la tela y las manos pegajosas se aferraban a su nuca.  
\- Jajajjajaja XD cuando quieras tío, ¡¡¡Esto es oro, no te dejare olvidarlo jamás!!! Jajajajaa - se descostillaba en la encimera.  
\- Voy a matarte, cuando baje te matare….- dijo en tono bajo y sepulcral y Evan los mira raro a los dos sin entender absolutamente nada en realidad.

 

En medio del baño Dean termino empapado de pies a cabeza. Evan de verdad se estaba divirtiendo y aunque a él no le hacia gracia estar lleno de jabón y aún vestido se metió en la bañadera también a sacarse la jalea del cuello y pecho.

 

\- Sabes, papi también se baña conmigo... - dice metiendo las esponjas de Bobby hasta el fondo de la bañadera y viendo como al soltarlas salen disparadas para arriba.  
\- Si bueno, no lo dudo si lo empapas con tanto juego. - dice lavándole la cabeza sentado detrás de el.  
\- Si... lo hago a propósito...- Dean se queda quieto un segundo y Evan nota que se le escapo algo que no debería. Mira hacia atrás y Dean lo ataca a cosquillas.

 

El solía meter en el baño a Sam a cosquillas limpias, porque el mañero y cabezota de su hermanito no le gustaba bañarse tampoco y no era que a él le fascinaba pero le gustaba más ver su cabello revuelto, rebelde oliendo bien a limpio cuando lo abrazaba.

 

Evan se descostillaba llenando el baño de risas y chapoteos, Dean sonreía, se reía del niño y con el niño; era extraño, familiar. Parecía que no se le había olvidado después de todo como cuidar a un niño, al menos sabia que podía darle de comer y bañarlo.

 

Una hora después Dean estaba secando y vistiendo a Evan cuando Ben entro al baño de un sopetón, lo encontró haciendo de niñera responsable poniéndole medias, zapatillas y el aún en toalla.

 

\- ¿¿Si?? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Dean levantando a Evan para que no pise el suelo mojado.  
\- ¡Ya se donde están!-  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?-  
\- En el cielo…- dijo desorbitado.  
\- Eso no es posible… deberían… estar… muertos si están.- Dean no podía hablar estaba desosegado para unir los cabos necesarios, no quería la respuesta del porque estaban allí.  
\- Hay tres niveles en el cielo…- dijo Evan de la nada, viendo distraído el pato de goma que le dio Dean para mantenerlo entretenido mientras lo vestía, ambos cazadores lo miraron.  
\- ¿Cómo?- dijeron al unísono mirando al niño.  
\- Si y en uno de esos niveles castigan a los ángeles malos – dijo estrujando al patito que chillaba entre sus manitos.  
\- Evan como sabes eso...- dijo Dean mirando como lo decía tan frescamente.  
\- Papito me contó… ¿Era lo justo no? Él sabe de donde vengo yo y me dijo de donde viene él…- dijo pasando su mirada de Ben a Dean y viceversa…  
\- Podría…- acentuó Dean con su voz seca.  
\- ¿Que destino este escarmentándolos allí?- termino la frase Ben que inmediatamente bajo a la planta baja para averiguar si podían llegar allí.  
\- Tenemos que sacarlos de allí… - dijo saliendo del baño más para sí mismo que para nadie, dejo a Evan en una de las camas y se vistió, aislando cada parte de los sucesos y re-conectándolos…  
\- ¿Dean?- sonó la inquisitiva voz del pequeño.  
\- ¿¿Si??- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Evan.  
\- ¿Castiel no es malo o si?- dijo asustado de que el ángel no sea quien él cree que es.  
\- Claro que no, pero ese otro ángel imbécil del destino si y nos las va a pagar todas juntas Evan - sonó decidido abrochándose los jeans deprisa y poniéndose una camiseta negra entallada.  
\- ¿No todos los ángeles son buenos?- pregunto otra vez, mientras Dean se ponía sus botas.  
\- No…- lo miro; era muy pequeño y él no debería saber esto pero no podía mentirle a esos enormes y esperanzados ojos verdes - Lamentablemente no todos son buenos como Cass…- comento.


	10. Chapter 10

Es de noche en el lugar donde los tienen retenidos, están en la cama matrimonial de la única habitación y ambos se resisten a los empujones y la incómoda situación; están cansados de ser obligados a juntarse, a manosearse y no hay reacción de ninguno de ellos, una media hora después de que todo eso empezó a penas se fueron a recostar solo con su bóxeres puestos exhaustos de toda esa pantomima, los dejan en paz en esa noche y Sam puede bajarse de encima de Castiel y reposar a un lado con un fastidio que hace época no tiene.

 

\- Esto…es… espantoso…- dice el ángel mortificado.  
\- Si…una reverenda mierda - la frustración se palpa en el aire, ambos tensos como una banda elástica, respiran agitados después de que los empujaran a estar uno sobre el otro.  
\- Lo odio y yo nunca había sabido lo que eso significaba… es incómodo, no tiene sentido y lo detesto. - Sam apoya la moción en silencio, ve como el ángel se recuesta de lado dándole la espalda.

 

Observa en la media oscuridad que los rodea como la espalda tensa del ángel se encorva y se pone más rígida.

 

\- Lo siento Cas, de verdad… sé que es incómodo - intento hacerle más liviana la carga de tener que relacionarse a la fuerza.  
\- Pero si no tiene más remedio Sam… es tan vergonzoso...- se encorvo más - sintiendo que te meses encima de mi o en un costado o por debajo de mi…- hundió la cabeza en la almohada.  
\- Si… lo siento… es duro, más si no tienes deseos de ser tocado o besado o no estas con la persona adecuada… - se giró para consolar al ángel posando su mano sobre su hombro y solo acariciando lo que el radio de su pulgar le permitía.  
\- Sí… una vez…Dean me llevo a un burdel ¿Sabes? Y ni siquiera fue así de incomodo… - dijo intentando alejar los pensamientos de lo hace momentos ocurrido.  
\- ¿Dean te llevo a un burdel?- dijo apoyándose en su codo para poder ver el rostro del ángel que sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa noche.   
\- Me presento a Chastidy una mujer con escasa ropa que me llevo por un pasillo a una habitación, Dean dijo que me acoplara a lo básico, que no pidiera nada fuera del menú… no entendí eso… - Sam se descostillo a un lado del ángel.-…no es gracioso Sam estaba muy nervioso jamás lo había hecho…- refunfuño el ángel.  
\- Lo siento, lo siento sigue, por favor, sigue... - dijo carraspeando, intentando no pensar en la cara del ángel aterrorizado por esa mujer.  
\- Pero en cuanto le mire a los ojos de la chica, le dije que ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre se fuera y se puso a gritar y me insulto y me saco a empujones del cuarto y con Dean tuvimos que salir corriendo de allí, se rio tanto que me sorprendió.- acoto.  
\- Dean riendo… eso hace tiempo no lo veo…- dijo mirando el techo el ex cazador.  
\- Si eso mismo dijo Dean…- se volvió a su posición intentaría dormir un poco.  
\- Bueno, al menos sabes cómo aliviarte…- dijo Sam acomodándose en su lado de la cama y apretando la almohada con ambas manos.  
\- Ali… viarme?- dijo el ángel frunciendo el ceño sin entender.  
\- Si ya sabes…auto satisfacerte…- resolvió como obvio el asunto con un ademan en el aire.  
\- ¿Que tiene que ver aliviarse con la satisfacción?- ya no sabía de qué estaban hablando o si el tema cambio y él no se dio cuenta.  
\- Me estás jodiendo…- dijo Sam mirando la nuca de su amigo.  
\- ¿Como?- se revolvió un poco incómodo.  
\- Cas, hablo de masturbarse de vez en cuando para aliviar la tensión del cuerpo…- dijo mirando nuevamente la espalda del ángel que se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Sam se lo quedo mirando…y no pudo evitar la pregunta…

\- Cas… ¿Eres… aun virgen??- dijo con los ojos como platos, el supuso que después de esa fallida ocasión lo habría intentado de nuevo.   
\- Lo he visto. En películas, pero nunca lo entendí yo no reacciono así - se miró una mano en la oscuridad el aun no comprendía a su vasija  
\- Bueno es que las reacciones se deben más a imágenes producidas en una continuidad más sonidos u olores o el tacto no simplemente te pones…duro y ya - dijo intentando explicarse lo más simplemente posible…  
\- ¿Ponerse... Duro?? - dijo, Sam se froto la cara con pesadez era más fácil mostrarlo que explicarlo.

 

Sam se acercó a él sin ser empujado y respiro hondo.

 

\- Voy... a mostrarte ¿ok? Pero si no quieres que te toque solo dilo ¿ok? - advirtió para que el ángel se lo impidiera si quería. Paso su mano por el costado del ángel al no escuchar una negativa - La cuestión… es dejar vagar a tu mente en cosas agradables, el tacto, una voz que te atraiga, una presencia, algo que desees tocar… algo hermoso que inspire tu libido…- dijo suavemente en el oído del ángel.  
\- ¿Libido? - el ángel pego in respingo al sentir la mano de Sam en su vientre recorriéndolo con las yemas de los dedos, su abdomen se tensó. 

 

La mano de Sam llego más abajo hasta la cinturilla del bóxer que reposaba más bajo de lo normal debido a lo anteriormente sucedido; Sam roso el leve vello púbico y se estremeció, no sabía si se estaba pasando o no con su amigo pero el no parecía estar incomodo como antes, pego su pecho a la espalda del ángel y beso su cuello.

 

La mano de Castiel lo detuvo y Sam se quedo expectante esperando una razón o un porque, pero el ángel susurro…

 

\- ¿Y si…nos están mirando? - Sam noto su rostro enrojecer, pateo las sabanas hasta alcanzarlas y los cubrió a ambos con ella.  
\- Pues que se lo imaginen… así no nos verán… ¿esta bien eso?- dijo debajo de la sabana que cubría su cabezas y su cuerpos.  
\- Si…- dijo bajo.- ¿Como sabes si lo estas haciendo bien?- pregunto volteándose a mirar a Sam.  
\- Bueno…no hay un manual si a eso te refieres… solo sigues por donde lo sientas bien, agradable y te guste, eso es todo creo…- Cas miro el pecho de Sam y su fuertes brazos…el blanco de la sabana con la tenue luz de la ventana contrastaba con la oscuridad.  
\- Continua…- dijo decidido a aprender más de eso.  
\- Ok...- Sam se arrimó a él y beso su mejilla y bajo por su maxilar, dejo otro beso debajo de su lóbulo y el ángel se estremeció, eso era muy distinto a lo que destino los había estado obligando a hacer.

 

Sam noto como ese leve movimiento y la cara del ángel al no entender la reacción de si mismo; lo acerco mas a su cuerpo con su enormes manos en su espalda tirando hacia él suavemente, el ángel le respondió el abrazo y dejo besos en su hombro, entre suspiros largos y muy pesados.

 

\- ¡¿Sam que!? - se separo un poco y miro hacia a bajo…  
\- ¿Que? - dijo Sam mirándolo a la cara y siguiendo su mirada hacia a bajo se sonrió y presiono su frente contra la del Castiel. - Ok, ok, ¿No te espantes si? Es solo el resultado de la estimulación… Física. - lo miro divertido, intentando por todos los medios no reírse del espanto del ángel ante la reacción de su vasija…  
\- Pero, pero…- titubeo…  
\- Respira hondo… eso…- su voz profunda distaba de la normal, el ángel con sus ojos azules casi cristalinos ante la expectación de cuanto mas podría sentir a través de su traje de carne.- Ahora mírame y has lo que yo ¿ok? Solo imítame…- dijo ladeando la cabeza rosando sus labios con la mejilla raposa de Castiel.

 

Sam bajo su mano a su pecho y toco sus propios pezones, trazo círculos en el pezón derecho para luego apretarlo un poco, encorvándose ante la sensación, jadeando en el oído de el ángel [Castiel perdió el aire] no sabia porque esos sonidos, pero la imagen y los sonidos si estaban afectándole, esa intimidad que estaban compartiendo lo mareaba por lo que no podía evitar entrecerrar los ojos y sentir como latía esa parte de él que nunca antes había mostrado interés.

 

Una rezagada imagen de su embace y por ende de Jimmy… llego a su cabeza y rápidamente hizo lo mismo que Sam y se acarició el pecho, el abdomen, apretó esa palpitante zona y se estremeció entero, pensó que pensar en si mismo estaría mal o mejor dicho estar pensando en Jimmy para ese entonces el humano debería estar muy enojado con el y se metió sin querer en la cabeza de Sam, quería sabe cuales eran los pensamientos agradables que regeneraba su mente para su propia satisfacción, hallándose con al imagen de Dean saliendo de la ducha y una imagen, un recuerdo y una foto de su hermano bebiendo de una cerveza.

 

Apoyando sus carnoso labios en la botella, y Sam apretó mas su entrepierna, el no dejo de mirar mientras que Sam tenia fuertemente cerrados los ojos con el pensamiento de su hermano en la cabeza, su espalda herida, sus manos limpiando las armas…eso a él no le estimulaba pero si pensar en Jimmy en su recipiente original y se sujetó con más fuerza a sí mismo, organizando del mismo modo las imágenes de su vasija.

 

Ambos ya algo desesperado sin apartar el rostro del otro frotándose entre ellos sintiendo el aliento caliente debajo de las sabanas, compartiendo aquello era asombroso para el ángel.

 

Sus cuerpos se frotaban mas cerca y Sam lo abrazo repentinamente pegándolo a él, envistiendo su cadera contra la de suya, este movimiento, el gemido de sorpresa y excitación que se le escapo al ángel término por fundir las neuronas del ex cazador.

 

Un gruñido dominante se escucho desde las profundidades de la garganta de Samuel, quien lo sujeto con mucha fuerza de las nalgas refregando su erección contra la angelical con mas fuerza y desespero, una mordida en su hombro lo sobresalto y se aferro al cuello del gigante, sin notarlo e intentando unirse mas a ese frenesí que lo dejaba con la cabeza nula; abrió las piernas y se sujeto lo mas que pudo con ellas de la cadera ajena que le estaba haciendo temblar de emoción.

 

\- ¿Cas? ¡¡Dios!! – lamió el cuello y al oreja del ángel degustando su sabor tan suave, nada parecido a lo que en su cabeza sabría en realidad su hermano, y bufo queriendo verle de nuevo aunque sea de lejos, su corazón se acongojo pero no podía parar ahora, necesitaba alivio necesitaba el consuelo que enfatizaba en su movimientos.  
\- Quiero quiero…- dijo entrecortado empujando con su tobillos la excitada polla de Sam contra la suya.  
\- Que, que quieres Cas… dime…- su voz oscura y llena de necesidad y deseo erizo la piel del ángel.  
\- No te enojes…- Sam frunció el ceño pensando que estaba molestando a su amigo con su ímpetu de ser tocado.  
\- No me enojare Cas dime, somos amigos y entre esto…- jadeo en el impulso que dio el ángel contra la cabeza desnuda de su polla y la ajena -… puedes decir lo…lo que sea…- hundió su boca en la clavícula y subió por el cuello, deslizo la lengua por la nuez de adán de su amigo.  
\- Yo…no puedo dejar…ahh..Dejar de pensar en …Mi hermano…mmhhh!! - dijo muy bajito, aferrándose en ese instante mas el cuello de Sam esperando ser y no ser escuchado.  
\- ¿Cual?- dijo atento pero aun agitado - ¿Tus… hermanos los ángeles??- Sam estaba algo mareado por al situación y le costaba relacionar las indirectas del ángel.  
\- No…no ellos…mi…Hermano…Ji... Jimmy…- dijo ocultando su enrojecido rostro entre el cuello de Sam y su propio brazo, no sabia la reacción que tendría Sam y le daba mucho miedo que huyese de ese momento tan intimo para el.  
\- ¿Jimmy?- Sam soltó el aire - No creo que sea malo Cas…- beso su mejilla como pudo y acaricio su espalda notando las ondulaciones de los músculos y sintiendo la relajación.  
\- ¿No?- pego su frente a al de Sam, continuando con los susurros - Pero…-  
\- Shhh…tranquilo Cas - dejo un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios - Aunque no lo pueda controlar… me pasa lo mismo con Dean… supongo. Que es…lo único realmente mio en mi vida y por eso lo quiero tanto aunque este tan lejos de mi…- se abrazó contra el ángel refugiándose de su propios sentimientos hacia su hermano.  
\- Yo sé que le quieres… no me molesta, me gusta verte sonreír cuando un recuerdo de él llega sin pensarlo a ti - lo acaricia, y mete su largos dedos entre el pelo castaño notando lo suaves que son.

 

Castiel lo huele y Sam enviste y Castiel gime por el sorpresivo movimiento “retomando lo que había entre ellos”, entre esta lluvia de sensaciones y necesidades, confesiones a corazón abierto en un momento poco oportuno Sam decidió que debía enseñarle lo ultimo necesario para llegar al clímax.

 

\- Escucha bien lo siguiente es vital Castiel…- el ángel lo vio separarse de él y vio como su mano bajaba lo que quedaba del despojo de su propio bóxer, mostrando a una bestia erguida entre las piernas de su amigo, algo grueso a travesó su garganta y no podía apartar la mirada de la excitante carne.

 

No esperaba que Sam le baje mas sus estropeada ropa interior y uniese ambas pollas en su enorme mano y las bombeara…

 

El ángel se retorció por la sensación nueva, y no duro mucho solo con un par de caricias, aunque rudas y fuertes, se corrió por primera vez, jadeaba en la boca de Sam, el orgásmico sentimiento lo inundaba, toda la energía y las vibraciones que sentía su polla se distribuían a toda velocidad por su vasija y las exhalaba a través de su labios… sus dedos aferrados al cabello de la nuca de su amigo manteniéndolo cerca y empujando con su cadera en el puño del otro mientras que el gigante se corría unos minutos después en el frenetismo de sus movimientos.

 

Acomodo las prendas de ambos y lo estrecho entre sus brazos aun agitado, su mente vago en la realidad que estaban viviendo quieran o no, y en como salir de allí sin tener que llevar mas allá todo esto y terminar durmiendo en serio con su amigo; el relajante estado que precedió la intensa sensación no lo dejo mucho margen de tiempo para meditar.

 

El ángel sobrecogido por todo, quedo inconsciente en la cama, Sam le miraba como su ojos se cerraron y no se abrieron mas, exhausto por el descubrimiento de las capacidades de su vasija, el mismo estaba cansado y satisfecho, habiéndose sacado de encima uno de los pesos que mas lo atormentaba desde que Dean volvió desde el infierno… Ahora el ser frente a el compartía su secreto, se dejo caer en la cama junto al ángel y no se sintió tan solo.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

En casa de Bobby…

 

Jimmy se despertó con un sonido pitando en su oído la estática y el rechinido en diferentes tonos completamente molesto, lo reconoció perfectamente el y Castiel lo han escuchado sin razón aparente, abrió los ojos de repente y busco con la mirada en el salón de ese viejo hombre el origen de aquel sonido, pero él estaba solo en esa habitación, con libros extraños que tiro a un lado y se sentó en el sillón mas derecho, no saber donde estaba Castiel o qué se lo había llevado lo hacia sentir desahuciado, mas que incomodo, era pura incertidumbre desconocer el paradero de su hermanito, hermanito solo por cuatro minutos.

 

Castiel en su vida siempre llegaba a conclusiones o a lugares cuatro minutos tarde, siempre se quedaba pensando a que se refería la gente, todo para el siempre fue extraño y nunca se adaptaba a nada, pero verlo con Sam le erizaba, no le gustaba y pensaba lo peor de ese hombre, mas aun cuando el gigante lo abrazo tan posesivamente… un odio abrasivo empezó a crecer dentro de el inmediatamente.

 

Quería cortarle los brazos solo por tocarlo y no quería pensar ni siquiera un segundo en si Sam tocaba a Castiel íntimamente, ni siquiera sabia porque su madre le puso un nombre tan angelical a él y a él solo Jimmy, tan común y tan vano.

 

Pero eso no le importaba tanto, él quería mucho a su hermano y si el separarse de su mujer por su continua obsesión con su gemelo era incomprendida que asi sea; no poder dejar de hablar de el la harto, no le importo tanto como enterarse que su gemelo se mudaba a Nebraska con su novio y el hijo de su novio a vivir felices en una casita de puerta azul.

 

Tampoco le importo que su jefe en vez de despedirlo lo trasladara, porque dio la casualidad de que lo trasladaba donde su hermano estaba viviendo.

 

Se levanto y se refregó la cara tenia la barba algo crecida, se la rasco mientras que daba algunos pasos en la cocina, no había nadie allí y parecía que alguien había untado mermelada en una parte de la mesa y la silla, se dirigió a la heladera, tomo una botellita de agua y la ingirió por completo.

 

Un segundo después escucho a alguien correr escaleras abajo y meterse de sopetón en la oficina del anciano, propietario de ese lugar… frunció el ceño y con al botella vacía en la mano entro sigiloso en el cuarto, vio como ese joven llamado Ben revolvía los libros y separaba varios del montón y los dejaba sobre el escritorio.

 

\- Alguna novedad? - Pregunto con su voz sempiterna y su mirada azul intensa sobre el chico.  
\- ¡Demonios! - pego un respingo en chico. - ¡De donde saliste!- pregunta largando el aire rápidamente agarrándose el pecho por el susto que le pego Jimmy.  
\- No se a que te refieres yo ya estaba aquí. - dice ladeando la cabeza, Ben tuerce su gestos porque Jimmy es muy parecido a Castiel en su forma de actuar y tal vez no sea todo culpa del ángel comportarse así tan frío.  
\- Ya… no importa…- carraspeo - Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si… hay novedades…- Ben vio como con paso decidido se acercó al escritorio y fijo su mirada en la suya esperando mas - puede…- dudo. - Que estén en el cielo, en uno de su niveles…- dejo de mirarlo para abrir uno de los libros y mostrar una vaga ilustración sobre lo que hablaba y recordaba haber escuchado mencionar a Bobby alguna vez...  
\- ¿El cielo? ¡Es broma!…- dijo exasperado pasándose las manos por la cara y dejando una en su nuca tirando de su corto cabello - Soy un fiel creyente, pero el cielo¿En serio? - le dijo en un tono chillón nada propio de la imagen que tenia del ángel, pero Ben trato de no prestarle atención y fijar su mente en su objetivo.  
\- No lo dudes existe, ya he estado allí lamentablemente…- dijo Dean dejando a Evan en una silla con un librito para colorear que había sacado de la mochila del niño.  
\- En serio… ¿Tu?¿ En el cielo?…- dijo sarcástico y de malos modos, Dean lo encaro esperando que termine esa frase y partirle la cara.- ¡¿Yo no se quien o de donde salió toda esta mierda!? ¡Pero no me vengas con que mi hermano esta en el cielo! ¡A mi! - dijo Jimmy furioso con su paciencia anulada por la desesperación.

 

Dean intento controlarse pero esa última frase lo saco de sus casillas.

 

\- ¿Y tu te piensas que yo estoy muy contento al respecto? La única razón porque Sam esta metido hasta el cuello en esta mierda ¡Es por culpa de Castiel - le grito en la cara apretando lo puños para no bajarle todos los dientes enfrente del niño.  
\- ¿Cómo? Castiel no tiene nada que ver con tu alucinógena vida de cazador y todos estos libros de demonios! ¡Es Samuel quien tiene la culpa de que mi gemelo este perdido o se lo haya llevado alguna secta!- le grito sin miedo alguno al rubio, los ojos de ambos destellaban furia y chispas, sus voces raspando con ganas sus cuerdas al levantar mas la voz.  
\- ¿Tu hermano? ¡JA! ¡Pero si tu de ángel no tienes nada! ¡Eres solo un PUT!!...- Ben le tapo la boca y Dean rodó los ojos hacia el amenazándolo con la mirada.  
\- Cállense ambos, que Evan no tiene porque presenciar su peleítas de nenas… - dijo seco y desviando la atención de ambos hombres hacia el niño que los miraba asustado desde al silla abrazando con fuerza su libro de colorear completamente arrugado.

 

Ben detuvo justo a tiempo a Dean y su gran bocaza de que dijera más de lo que Jimmy en realidad puede procesar, inspiro cansado y acaricio la cabeza de Evan antes de levantarlo y sacarlo de allí.

 

\- Y si ustedes dos quieren a su respectivos hermanos devuelta – acentuó la palabra “HERMANOS” - Será mejor que se pongan a leer, tienen una linda pila allí mismo de libros con referencias de los tres niveles del cielo… - señalo con su cabeza y llevo a Evan a otro lado de la casa.

 

Ambos hombre tercos y cabezotas agarraron un libro perdigándose miradas de odio, se pusieron a leer en silencio.


End file.
